Bring me to life
by Aaiko
Summary: the GazettE - Ne dit-on pas que la meilleure façon de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder ?
1. Prologue

**Titre : My obsession**

**Auteur : **Aaiko

**Pairing : **Suspeeeeeeeeeeeeens ;)

**Disclaimer : **Pourquoi encore le dire ? A chaque fois je déprime :O ... Mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas *ravale sa morve*

**Rating : **M, voyons :O

**Note : **Depuis le temps que j'ai ça en tête .. Comme quoi le lycée ça inspire .. ToT

_**Prologue**_

_Il l'observe. Depuis combien de temps ? Il ne le sait pas lui-même. Une heure, peut-être deux, voire trois. En tout cas, depuis que le soleil s'est couché, il est là, à regarder à travers cette fenêtre. Il ne fait pas très froid, fait rare en ce mois de novembre. Ou plutôt, il ne ressent pas le froid. Absorbé par sa contemplation, il ne se soucis de rien. Que regarde t-il si intensément ? **Lui**. Il l'épie sans relâche, le suivant des yeux lorsqu'il va et vient dans sa chambre. Il le fascine, il l'intrigue, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. Cet être est arrivé il y a deux jours de cela. Il à emménagé dans cette maison avec une femme et une petite fille. Sa mère ? Sa soeur ? Peut-être. Il ne le sait pas. Il ne l'a jamais entendu parler, et pourtant c'est comme s'il connaissait déjà le son de sa voix. Il ne l'a jamais touché, et malgré tout c'est comme s'il avait déjà appris ses formes. Autant de familiarité qui l'intrigue, sans trop qu'il ne sache pourquoi. _

_Alors il l'observe. Il tente de percer **son** esprit. _

_Il regarde hâtivement sa montre, qui lui indique vingt-trois heures. Le ciel commence à se découvrir, annonçant pour le lendemain une belle journée. Aussi décide t-il de s'éloigner de cette maison, de **cette** personne, qui au même moment décide d'aller se coucher. _

_Il marche. Dans la rue, tous les lampadaires sont éteints. Il marche tête baissée, capuche rabattue, les mains dans les poches de son pull noir. Il pense. Finalement il s'arrête, relevant doucement la tête. Ses yeux et son nez sont cachés par l'ombre, et sur ses lèvres se dessine un sourire qui laisse entrevoir ses dents blanches. _

_« -Toujours aussi discret, à ce que je vois. »_

_Sa voix tranche le silence de mort de la nuit. Une silhouette se découpe de l'ombre d'un buisson. La lumière pâle de la lune se reflette dans ses cheveux noirs ébène, et ses yeux sombres brillent d'une petite étincelle. Le nouveau venu porte sa main à ses cheveux, avec un air un peu embarrassé. _

_« - Avoues quand même que tu ne m'avait pas repéré depuis tout à l'heure. _

_- Bien sûr que si, pour qui me prends-tu ? J'attendais simplement que nous soyons hors de vue des maisons encore allumées. _

_- Oui, bon je ne t'ai pas suivi pour tester mes capacités à me montrer discret. Tu l'as vu ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Et ?_

_- Et je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ... »_

_- - - - - - - - - - _

**BEUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH moi sadique ? Jamaaaaaaaais =3**

**Petit avant-goût de ma prochaine fiction .. Ou mini-fiction je ne sais pas encore x) En tout cas il ne faut pas vous attendre à ce que le premier chapitre arrive rapidemment .. Les autres chapitres non plus d'ailleurs =S Mais avec le lycée & tout, c'est plus compliqué déjà, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour mes gros (Pour ne pas dire énormes ..) retards =/ J'en dirais plus sur l'histoire & son contenu dans le chapitre suivant.**

**Sur ce, kisu :)**


	2. Chapitre I

**Note : **Je suis encore très indécise sur le point de vue à adopter .. Je vais donc faire comme je le sens, & si jamais je vois que ce n'est pas très brillant, je changerais dans les prochains chapitres. Désolée donc d'être aussi neuneu mais bon .. Je tenais à préciser aussi qu'il y a plusieurs genres pour cette histoire : mystery, angst, supernatural, romance & peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, deathfic .. Je ne sais pas encore ! & Oui, fanfiction ne proposant que 2 genres à mettre lors de la publication, je me vois obligée de vous le préciser x) Vous pouvez donc vous attendre à une fiction pleine de suspens, d'hésitations, de peur (enfin je vais essayer XD), de romance, de mystères mais aussi des choses irréelles & irrationnelles .. Héhé ;) Je m'inspire de certaines choses, mais je ne vais pas tout de suite vous dire de quoi .. Donc si vous voyez des similitudes avec une histoire qui existe déjà (Pas sur FF hein, qu'on soient claires x)), sachez que les éléments ne sont donc pas inventés par moi ;) Par contre le reste de l'histoire est à moi & rien qu'à moi beuwahahahahah .. Je crois que j'ai tout dit, ou presque x) Je vous laisse donc lire :)

_**Chapitre 1**_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement, et ce sont quelques chants à peine inaudibles des oiseaux dehors qui me tirent de mon sommeil. Autant dire que je préfère cet éveil là, plutôt que mon réveil avec sa sonnerie stridente qui vous énerve dès le matin. En parlant de ça, il ne tarde pas à s'allumer. Je l'éteins d'un revers de main, et m'étire mollement en me retournant sur le dos dans mon lit. Je contemple les murs de la chambre en attendant que mes yeux et mon esprit se réveillent complètement.

Définitivement blancs. Je n'aime pas le blanc, même si cette couleur signifie la pureté, la paix et autres niaiseries de ce genre. Il va vraiment falloir que je décore ma nouvelle chambre. Nous sommes arrivés avant-hier, ma mère, ma sœur et moi. Enfin, c'est comme cela que je les appelle. Nous sommes partis de Tokyo et sa population abondante pour venir nous réfugier dans un endroit que je qualifierais de « paumé », comparé à là où je vivais avant. Mais je n'emploierais pas ce terme, vu que c'est tout de même une petite ville, avec métro, bus, trains. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en faire le tour, car mon week-end à été très pris par le déménagement. Et aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Enfin, pour moi c'en ai une, vu que j'entre dans un nouvel établissement. Et voilà la raison pour laquelle ce matin je n'ai aucune envie de me lever. Mais bon, finalement, je jette ma couette et sors de mon lit. Je me faufile entre les cartons pas encore défaits, pour enfin sortir de ma chambre et aller me préparer à manger dans la cuisine. Ma « mère » est déjà levée, car après avoir emmené Miharu (que je surnomme Miha), ma « petite sœur » dans sa nouvelle école, elle continuera seule le rangement de la maison. Ça me dérange un peu, je préférerai rester ici à l'aider plutôt que d'affronter toutes ces nouvelles têtes ... Mais j'en dit trop sur le présent, alors qu'on ne sait rien du passé. Ou plutôt de mon passé. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je met entre guillemets ces appellations qui qualifient les personnes avec qui je vis ? La raison est toute simple : ce ne sont pas véritablement ma mère et ma sœur. J'explique ?

J'avais huit ans. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'ai été adopté. Je ne me souviens de rien concernant mes vrais parents, je ne connaissait que les murs de l'internat où nous étions placés, d'autres enfants et moi. Nous allions à l'école, et tout allait bien, sauf un manque d'affection parental. Lorsqu'on voyait un ami, ou même un autre enfant s'en aller avec deux personnes prêtes à donner de l'amour à celui-ci, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi nous, on étaient là. Est-ce que nos parents nous avaient abandonnés ? Ou bien ne pouvaient-ils pas nous garder ? Nous n'avions jamais eu de réponses à cela. Moi je voyais tous mes amis, petits ou grands, partir à tour de rôle, ce qui m'avait peu à peu résigné à la solitude, ce qui me vaut aujourd'hui certainement ma timidité. Je n'étais pas rejeté par les autres, mais je me renfermait tout seul sur moi-même. J'attendais toujours qu'on vienne me chercher, qu'on vienne me dire : « Tu vas aller vivre dans une vraie famille, **ta** nouvelle famille. ». Je n'avais pas envie de passer mon enfance entre ces murs. Je voulais oublier le fait que je ne sache pas d'où je vienne. Et puis ma chance est arrivée, assez tôt je dois dire, puisque j'avais donc huit ans ; mais je me souviendrais toujours de cet instant.

On était venu me chercher alors que j'avais à peine fini de manger. J'avais ensuite atterrit dans une salle avec deux chaises, je ne me souviens même plus par quels couloirs, par quelles portes j'avais dû passer. J'avais tout de suite reconnu les murs quelque peu effrités, couleur marron délavé, avec une seule fenêtre qui laissait voir la lumière de dehors, et ce jour-là, coïncidence ou non, il faisait beau, un magnifique soleil brillait dans un ciel très découvert. J'ai sursauté lorsque l'on a refermé la porte derrière moi, me laissant dans la pièce seul avec une surveillante de l'internat, et une femme. Elle était assise, et dès que je suis arrivé, elle s'est levée. Elle s'est approché tout doucement de moi, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer : elle s'est ensuite penchée vers moi, m'adressant un grand sourire, plein de tendresse. Je la trouvait vraiment jolie : de beaux yeux marron-verts, une chevelure brune lui arrivant aux épaules, des lunettes noires perchées sur sa tête, un nez tout fin et un visage tout rond. Assez jeune, peut-être vingt-cinq ans. Elle m'adressa un bonjour auquel j'eus du mal à répondre, faute de timidité. La surveillante me demanda de m'asseoir en face de cette inconnue, et me la présenta :

« - C'est madame Shiroki Aname. Je vais vous laisser seul pour vous laisser parler. »

Puis, elle est sortie, me laissant avec cette **Aname**. Je baissais les yeux et serra mes petits poings sur mon pantalon, n'osant pas prononcer un seul mot. De sa voix douce, elle pris la parole :

« - Tu peux m'appeler Aname. Tu vois, je suis assez jeune, et je n'ai pas encore d'enfant. Je ne partage pas ma vie avec quelqu'un. Mais tu vois, tu es exactement le genre de petit garçon que j'aimerais avoir. Tu n'as pas de parents, et j'aimerais si possible être ta nouvelle famille. Mais ça dépends de toi, tu sais, je ne t'oblige en rien à devenir mon fils. »

J'étais, je dois le dire, assez troublé. On ne m'avait jamais dit cela avant, et j'ai tout de suite été en confiance. J'ai donc relevé la tête, et au vu de son sourire, je devais avoir une tête ravie.

« - Vous habitez où ? Demandai-je, empreint de curiosité. »

Elle à légèrement rigolé, et nous nous sommes mis à parler pendant environ une heure, de ce que j'aimais et ce que je n'aimais pas, de ce que j'aimerais devenir plus tard, de choses et d'autres, de tout et de rien. J'ai su à ce moment là que j'avais une chance, et qu'il ne fallait pas que je la laisse passer. Et quelques semaines plus tard, j'emménageais dans un appartement en plein milieu de Tokyo. Pendant quelques mois, nous avons vécus heureux tous les deux : elle ne m'a jamais forcé à l'appeler « maman », j'avais le droit d'utiliser son prénom. Mais je n'en faisait rien : c'est elle qui m'a élevé à partir de ce moment là, j'estimais donc qu'elle tenait le rôle de mère dans ma vie. Et puis, un jour, elle m'a présenté un homme. Gentil, simple, ils allaient bien ensemble. Mais le jour ou Aname lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de lui, il est parti comme un voleur, la laissant seule à gérer cette grossesse. Moi, haut comme trois pommes, j'essayais de l'aider du mieux que je pus. Jamais elle n'avait montré de signe de tristesse ou de fatigue face à cette situation. Des voisins passaient régulièrement nous voir pour proposer de l'aide. Mais elle refusait toujours. Et puis, au bout de presque neuf mois, c'est arrivé. En pleine nuit, j'ai entendu des gémissements de douleur et des appels. Je me suis précipité dans sa chambre, pour la voir se tordre en deux sur son lit. Il devait être pas loin de trois heures du matin, et ce jour-là, Miharu est née.

Et voilà comment je vis depuis neuf ans maintenant. Neuf ans ; quand on y pense, c'est long, et en même temps cela paraît si court … Nous vivions heureux tous les trois, à l'école ça se passait plutôt pas mal, nous n'avions jamais eu réellement de problèmes. Et voilà maintenant à peu près un an, Aname à voulu déménager. Le temps de vendre l'appartement et de trouver une maison, et nous arrivons ici. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas spécialement contre ; même si quitter mes amis (bien que très peu je dois l'avouer) me rendait triste, quitter mon ancienne vie aussi. Mais bon, après tout je n'avais rien à perdre. Une maison allait toujours être mieux qu'un petit appartement dans lequel nous nous marchions dessus constamment. La seule chose qui me gênait : le lycée. J'ai toujours été assez timide, et entrer dans un nouveau lycée, avec de nouvelles têtes, ça me rendait fou de stress. Comment allaient-ils m'accueillir, élèves comme profs ?

Alors ce matin, j'étais particulièrement angoissé. A la simple idée de savoir tous leurs regards sur moi me donnait envie de me tapir dans un coin et de ne plus bouger.

« - Dis moi m'man, tu es sûre que je ne peux pas rester pour t'aider ? Demandai-je à Aname dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte.

- Ah non, tu vas au lycée. Tu as déjà raté assez de cours avec le déménagement, alors le rangement, je m'en occuperai. Je te laisserai tes affaires dans ta chambre pour que tu puisse toi-même t'en occuper. »

Je soupirai un vague « d'accord », posant mon bol dans l'évier. Je montai ensuite dans ma chambre afin de me préparer pour la dure journée qui m'attendait. Je passai furtivement devant le miroir lorsque je fus dans la salle de bain, et m'arrêta net en revenant devant : je poussai un juron, pour ensuite regarder par terre, cherchant des yeux la petite chaîne argentée qui aurait dû être pendue à mon cou. Ne la trouvant pas, je décidai d'aller jeter un œil dans ma chambre, où je la trouvait dans mon lit, sous la couette. Je l'attachai autour de mon cou, laissant glisser entre mes doigts la petite pierre de saphir qui ornait la chaînette d'argent. Ce collier, je suis convaincu qu'il vient de mes parents. Pourquoi ? Car je l'ai tout simplement depuis toujours. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours eu pendue à mon cou, depuis que je suis tout petit, et je ne l'ai jamais quitté, pas même l'enlever pour la douche ou pour dormir. Mais ces temps-ci, elle avait tendance à se détacher toute seule, le fermoir ne se refermant plus correctement. Je fis demi-tour en direction de la porte, rouspéta un coup lorsque je donna un coup dans ma guitare, heureusement rangée dans un étui, puis alla dans la salle de bain pour de bon.

J'en ressortis une demi-heure après, habillé, lavé, coiffé et maquillé. Oui, oui, maquillé., aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. J'attrapai mon sac, descendit en vitesse, embrassa Aname et Miharu, puis je me retrouvai dehors. Nous étions passés devant mon nouveau lycée en venant pour la première fois ici, et j'avais assez bien retenu le chemin par lequel je devais passer. Je croisais un ou deux adolescents sur la même route que moi, et enfin j'arriva à un carrefour. J'avais seulement à le traverser pour me retrouver sur le parking de l'établissement, et rien que les bus qui arrivaient, et les grandes bâtisses qu'on apercevait derrière les grilles, me donnait envie de m'enfuir en courant. Des centaines d'élèves étaient répartis en groupe, riaient, d'autres s'engouffraient déjà dans la cour, pendant que certains restaient sur le parking à fumer, sur des bancs ou assis sur des murets. Je regardai des deux côtés de la route, pris mon courage à deux mains et traversa pour me fondre dans la masse. Lorsque je franchis les grilles, la première chose que je vis fut l'accueil. Je m'y rendis donc, et on m'indiqua un bureau qui devait être le secrétariat. Là, j'y reçu certains papiers, mon emploi du temps, mon rendez-vous pour aller chercher mes livres, et dans quelle classe je me trouvais avec le nom du professeur principal. La secrétaire m'indiqua exactement où se trouvait le bureau des surveillants, pour qu'ils puissent me conduire dans ma salle de cours. Ensuite, je n'aurais qu'à suivre les autres élèves et les salles étaient inscrites en même temps que mes matières sur mon emploi du temps.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais devant une salle avec un surveillant pour accompagnement. C'était une salle de japonais, et sans attendre, mon accompagnateur toqua. Je retint mon souffle au moment où il ouvrit la porte, me poussant à l'intérieur de la salle. Instantanément, je vis tous les regards se tourner vers moi, et je sentis mes joues rougir et chauffer. Le surveillant expliqua la situation, puis s'en alla comme il était venu. Les élèves, ravis de cette distraction, commencèrent à bavarder entre eux. Moi j'étais là, planté à deux pas du bureau, incapable de lever les yeux.

« - Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire l'appel, donc nous allons pouvoir commencer maintenant que tu es là. Va t'asseoir là, me dit le professeur tout en m'indiquant une place. »

C'était une salle avec des tables pour une seule personne, espacées parfaitement. Je me dirigea vers ma table sans lever la tête, puis posa mon sac et enfin mes fesses sur la chaise. Je gardais les yeux rivés sur le bois lisse de mon bureau, attendant que la voix du prof ne m'appelle. Je commençais alors à déballer mes affaires, c'est-à-dire ma trousse et une pochette avec des feuilles. Mais je m'arrêta net. Je sentis un regard, ou peut-être plusieurs je ne sais pas, sur moi. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'on me fixait intensément, qu'on me détaillait, et j'avais horreur de ça. Je me mordis la lèvre, n'osant pas me retourner, et la rougeur sur mes joues s'intensifia. J'essayais vainement de me cacher sous mes cheveux, mais je sentais toujours ce ou ses regards appuyés sur moi. Ça en devenait sérieusement dérangeant, mais je ne me retournais pas pour autant. Alors je reporta mon attention sur le professeur, essayant de chasser de mon esprit la question qui me torturais malgré moi : mais qui donc me regardais comme ça ?

J'attendais mon tour : il y avait donc autant d'élèves avant moi ? Une personne leva la main pour signifier sa présence, une autre, et puis encore une autre. Je me surpris à repenser à mon ancien lycée, où les jours de rentrés était un joyeux bordel dans la classe. Ici, aucun ne semble vouloir broncher, à part quelques un qui discutaient sans faire attention au prof. Avant, je me sentais à l'aise, du moins parce que j'étais habitué.

Encore une autre personne lève la main.

« - Matsumoto Takanori ? Appela la prof. »

Tous les regards se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur moi. Je levai alors machinalement la main.

D'ordinaire, tout le monde m'appelle Ruki.

* * *

**Ouf, ce chapitre est enfin terminé ! **

**La vache, il m'en à pris du temps. En fait, si j'ai mis aussi longtemps à l'écrire, c'est tout simplement parce que je devais passer par la petite explication du début, sur l'adoption et tout. C'est un passage obligé pour comprendre certaines choses par la suite, mais c'était aussi un truc que j'avais pas dut tout envie d'écrire … Allez savoir pourquoi xD **

**Je sais, je tarde un peu sur les explications par rapport à son arrivée au lycée. & bla bla bla bla … Y en à du blabla ! Mais j'avais envie, parce que voyez vous, au moment où j'écris là, je suis dans ma voiture donc bon, pour faire passer le temps … x) **

**En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite, suite que j'ai hâte d'écrire, vu tout ce que j'ai prévu ..! Les prochains chapitres seront j'espère pour vous plus intéressants x) Je ne sais pas quand le 2****ème**** chapitre va être posté, j'espère assez rapidement … J'ai beaucoup tardé, car j'avais eu aussi un problème sur le pairing, je savais pas qui choisir entre 2 … Et puis j'ai du revoir certaines idées, enfin c'était un peu la galère ! **

**Merci de votre lecture & j'espère que vous suivrez =D**

**Aaiko S. **


	3. Chapitre II

**Note : **Pffiou le premier chapitre ça à été du blabla … Bon celui-là aussi va être pas mal niveau blablatage, essayons quand même d'accélérer les choses now ! 8D On va notamment faire la découverte de quelques personnages, enfin les plus importants quoi, sauf un qui n'est pas encore évoqué, et qui n'as pas besoin de l'être x). Donc, bien que je crois que vous vous en doutez, vous devinerez facilement le pairing. So, bonne lecture :L

_**Chapitre 2**_

Toute la journée. Jamais ça ne m'a quitté.

Je soupire fortement en franchissant les grilles du lycée. Toute la journée, j'ai ressenti le même malaise. Il n'y avait pas un moment où je ne me sentais pas épié, observé, surveillé. Même à la pause de midi, lorsque que je me suis isolé dans un coin contre un arbre, je sentais qu'on me regardait. J'avais beau tourner la tête de tous les côtés, je ne voyait personne susceptible de s'intéresser à ce que je faisais, personne n'avait les yeux posés sur moi. J'en devenais fou. Après tout, peut-être que je me faisais des idées : j'avais tellement ruminé l'idée d'entrer ici, tellement angoissé par la réaction des autres que je me suis peut-être tout simplement fait un film. Mais alors comment cela se fait-il que ce « truc » m'ai poursuit toute la journée ..?

Même là encore, je me sens épié. Je serre les dents et me met à marcher, très vite, voulant fuir cet endroit au plus vite. Ce n'est que lorsque je tourne dans une rue, que le stress retombe. Je ne me sens plus observé, j'ai l'impression d'être en paix. Soulagé, aussi. Je relève la tête et respire un bon coup l'air frais qu'apporte le vent, et continue d'avancer jusqu'à mon nouveau chez-moi.

Quand j'y pense, je n'ai même pas fait attention aux personnes qui se trouvaient dans ma classe : j'étais tellement préoccupé par cette gène que j'ai ressenti toute la journée que je n'ai même pas pensé à essayer de parler à quelqu'un ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. De toute manière, personne n'a essayé de m'approcher non plus.

Je tourne à l'angle d'une rue, et me voilà dans la mienne. Je continue d'avancer, et bientôt je vois le portail de ma nouvelle maison se dresser entre deux autres.

A peine je franchis la porte d'entrée, qu'une tornade brune me saute au cou.

« - Ruki ! Tu devineras jamais ce qu'on à vu avec maman !

- Miha, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, mais laisse moi au moins poser mes affaires ! »

Elle se décroche de mon cou, avant de courir dans la cuisine pour ensuite revenir avec une tablette de chocolat à la main, me regardant en train de poser mes affaires, enlever mes chaussures et ma veste. Je lui pique ensuite un carré cacaoté, avant d'aller m'affaler sur le canapé, elle debout devant moi.

« - Je peux te raconter maintenant ? Me demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oui vas-y.

- Et ben, en rentrant de l'école on est passées devant trois châteaux. Tu te rends compte ? Trois ! Je savais pas qu'il y en avait. Y en à un qui est caché par les arbres, mais on voit le toit. T'en à un autre, mais le jardin est rempli de ronces et d'arbres tous moches. Et puis il était tout sale, y avait des trous dans le toit, et puis les plantes grimpaient partout sur les murs. Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir pleins d'araignées là-dedans ! Et puis il y en à un autre, celui-là il fait peur par contre. Il y a des statues bizarres dans la cour, et puis les escaliers sont tout délabrés, mais on à quand même l'impression qu'il est entretenu. Il doit y avoir pleins de monstres là-dedans ! Dit-elle avec une petite moue de dégoût.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu sais bien que ça n'existe pas !

- N'empêche que le premier doit être plus joli. Tu m'emmèneras les voir, dis Ruki ?

- Je sais pas … Faudra voir, tu sais ça m'inspire pas trop ces endroits-là. Bon je vais faire mes devoirs, tu sais où est maman ?

- Elle est dans sa chambre. »

Je me levai en direction de l'étage. C'est fou comment Miharu peut s'extasier devant des choses telles que ça ..! N'empêche que je ne les ai pas vus, ces fameux châteaux. Encore quelque chose auquel je n'ai pas prêté attention.

« - Ta journée s'est bien passée Ruki ? Me demande Aname lorsque j'entre dans sa chambre.

- M'oui, une journée de cours quoi …

- Tu as parlé à des gens ? Tu t'es fait des amis ?

- Non, à vrai dire je n'y ai pas beaucoup fait attention. Bon je vais faire mes devoirs, enfin essayer. À plus tard !

- Je t'appellerai pour manger. »

J'ouvre la porte de ma nouvelle chambre et soupire : il y a un tas de cartons que je vais devoir déballer. Autant dire que cela ne m'enchante pas.

Je sors ma lampe de bureau de l'un des cartons, et cherche une prise. Je jette ensuite un coup d'œil à la fenêtre : c'est vrai qu'on voit les châteaux d'ici. Enfin, il y en à un qu'on peut nettement voir, un est caché par celui-ci, tandis que le dernier est complètement derrière, dans la forêt. Je ferme les rideaux et me prépare pour travailler.

*** * * ***

_**Il**__ sourit. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait être aussi … « Réceptif » ? Il ne s'était pas trompé, il l'avait senti. C'était bien lui, sans aucun doute. Et il n'allait sûrement pas le laisser passer. Sa chance était là, devant lui, dans cette chambre, derrière ces rideaux maintenant fermés par Ruki il y quelques heures. _

_Et __**lui**__, il était __**encore **__là. _

_À l'observer, __**encore**__. _

_La lumière était éteinte dans la pièce, sûrement dormait-il. Pourtant, __**il**__ le voyait encore clairement. Il le regardait se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, balançant sa couette par moment, la rattrapant ensuite pour se couvrir, passant sa main sous son oreiller, pour ensuite la laisser pendre en dehors du lit. C'était tellement amusant de voir un humain dormir. Un humain, __**vraiment **__? _

_**Il**__ ricana silencieusement à cette pensée. Ce petit être qui ne se doutait de rien, qui était tellement innocent. Il tomberai de haut s'il savait … Oh, il le saura assez tôt. _

_**Il **__allait s'amuser en attendant. Ce sera facile, attirer une proie dans ses filets, dans un piège tendu si finement et avec amour … Amour ? C'était un mot qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps. S'il espérait un jour encore y croire ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Pour l'heure, ce n'était pas la question. Il avait évidemment encore ne fois tenté de percer son esprit, cet esprit si fermé, ne laissant aucune porte, aucun tunnel vers ses plus profondes pensées, même pas les plus étroits. __**Rien**__ ne pouvait le pénétrer psychiquement. C'était assez frustrant, et le voyeur ne pouvait pas le démentir. _

_**Il**__ s'arracha à sa contemplation lorsqu'il vit un rayon de lune transpercer les nuages sombres. Il devait être assez tard, ou plutôt assez tôt dans la matinée. Tous les lampadaires de la ville étaient éteints, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de voir. Et puis, la lune était comme le soleil dans un environnement noir, assez brillante pour s'y repérer facilement. _

_Encore une fois, il marchait. Encore habillé de noir, la capuche encore rabattue, les mains encore dans les poches, le regard encore vers le bas. Il sentait encore cette sensation, une sensation telle qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Qui pouvait le tromper de toute façon ? Il était encore suivi. Il le savait, et il savait qui. Seulement, autre chose le gênait, qu'il ressentait parfaitement. Mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à identifier quoi. Ce n'était pas menaçant, mais alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Soudain, la force qu'il ressentait se fit plus forte et très présente. Il releva la tête, et sourit de toute ses dents. En face de lui, sortant de nulle part, une silhouette filiforme venait de se dessiner, aux contours irréguliers au début, puis apparaissant très nettement, jusqu'à voir la forme d'un corps bien en « chair et en os ». __**Il**__ s'en était douté, mais il était tout de même étonné. Il ne le montra évidemment pas, continua de sourire de ses dents blanches -à vrai dire, on ne voyait que ça, son nez et ses yeux étant encore caché-, sortant une mains d'une de ses poches. _

_« - Tiens, tiens … Bonsoir Uruha, il fait beau ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Ricana-t-il en tendant la main vers le nouveau venu. _

_- Épargnes-moi cette fausse politesse. Ça ne te vas pas de mentir, surtout que tu le fais très mal. _

_- Oh, là tu me vexe. J'essayais d'être gentil envers toi. Tu préfèrerais que je sois méchant ? Serais-tu masochiste ?_

_- Reita, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. Serais-tu assez abruti, toi, pour être poli envers MOI ? »_

_Le dénommé Reita baissa sa main, toujours tendue. Il la releva vers sa tête, tirant sur l'arrière de sa capuche pour découvrir son visage tout entier, ainsi que ses cheveux. Un bandeau blanc barrait sa figure, masquant son nez et une partie de ses joues ; ses yeux sombres semblaient plus obscurs encore que la nuit, effet renforcé par un trait de noir cernant le contour ; et ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés à la perfection, arborant des piques parfaitement raides. Son sourire s'était légèrement crispé, sans perdre cet air moqueur pour autant. L'arrogance du châtain en face de lui l'agaçait sérieusement._

_« - Peut-être te crois-tu supérieur ? Je te rappelle que pour moi, tu n'es rien. Rien. Aussi insignifiant qu'un vulgaire insecte que j'écraserai. _

_- Tu peux être rassuré : je pense la même chose que toi. Alors tes plaisanteries qui n'amusent que toi, réservent les à quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_Le blond soupira : était-il venu dans l'unique but de lui casser les pieds ? Si oui, cette histoire allait vite être réglée, et pas de la plus douce des manières. _

_« - Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Car cela m'étonnerai que tu me suive pour ton bon plaisir, lui demanda-t-il, exaspéré._

_- Je pourrais te retourner la même question. _

_- Ma patience à des limites, Uruha. Tu veux vraiment que je te déchiquète dans les minutes qui suivent ? _

_- Que faisais-tu à roder autour de SA maison ? _

_- Ah, alors c'est ça … Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?_

_- Venant de ta part, je redoute chacune de tes actions, surtout depuis qu'__**Il**__ est arrivé en ville. Crois-moi que je serais toujours derrière toi pour t'empêcher de tenter quelque chose … _

_- Oh, et que vas-tu faire ? Ramener ta petite bande de crétins incapable de se défendre ? Tu crois que tu fais le poids face à moi, Uruha ? Tu as des ambitions, c'est bien._

_- Je te préviens juste : fais attention à ce que tu fais : nous avons autant de capacités que ta bande de rapaces et toi. _

_- Je tremble de peur, vois-tu. »_

_Alors que le châtain lui lançait un énième regard empli de haine et de défi, il disparut comme il était venu. Sa silhouette se fondit dans l'obscurité. _

_Reita avait maintenant les bras croisés, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. C'était comme un défi que l'on venait de lui lancer, il n'allait sûrement pas perdre la face pour si peu. Ce petit nabot, qui dormait paisiblement à cette heure-ci, ne l'impressionnait pas, et il allait trouver comment le prendre entre ses filets. Ce sera amusant. La tournure que prenait les choses lui plaisait. _

_« - Tu as vu ça, Aoi ? Les choses deviennent très intéressantes tout d'un coup. »_

_Une ombre se découpa derrière lui. D'abord cernée de noir, elle prit une forme plus humaine, et dévoila un visage blanc et un corps tout entier, vêtu de noir et d'argent. Les cheveux noir ébène retombaient parfaitement sur ses épaules, avec des reflets bleutés à la lueur de la lune. Ses mains se posèrent sur minces hanches, ses yeux couleur marron foncés entourés d'un trait couleur charbon détaillant son interlocuteur avec curiosité._

_« - Oui, il n'a pas froid aux yeux. _

_- Il est comme tous les autres, lâcha Reita dans un grognement, arrogants lorsqu'il s'agit de parler, mais lâches lorsqu'il faut agir. Ils ne valent pas mieux les uns que les autres. _

_- Oui, mais reconnaît qu'il à du cran. _

_- Il en aura moins lorsque je l'aurai moi-même écrasé. Piétiné, massacrer, ce que tu veux quoi, il se tourna vers Aoi, arborant ce même sourire aux lèvres, enfin, revenons à notre principale occupation. __**Il**__ est très réceptif on va dire. On ne peut pas s'être trompés, c'est bien __**lui**__. Il va falloir bien le surveiller, l'avoir à l'œil -ricanement de sa part- et surtout, on va bientôt passer à l'action. _

_- Quand exactement ? _

_- Bien assez tôt. _

_- Tu m'intéresse Reita, même si tu me parles en énigme … Tu m'intéresse beaucoup. _

_- Je te l'ai dit, on va s'amuser un peu. _

_- Tu n'as pas peur que …_

_- Je n'ai peur de rien. Rien ne m'arrêtera, tu entends ? Rien. Pas même cette pimbêche rousse, et ses petits chiens. Ni ce nabot blond. Lui, c'est la pièce principale de l'échiquier. »_

_Aoi adopta lui aussi une petite moue moqueuse : Reita savait gérer, savait ce qu'il faisait, même en se plongeant à corps perdu dans cette mission. _

_« - Au fait, repris le blond bandeauté, tu n'as pas vu l'autre bouffeur de sucette et la petite teigne blonde ?_

_- Pas depuis le coucher du soleil. _

_- Encore partis s'amuser, je suppose. _

_- Je pense aussi, répondit simplement Aoi._

_- Allons-y, demain est un autre jour … N'est-ce pas ? Ricana le blond avant de se volatiliser en fumée noirâtre dans l'air, suivi bientôt de son ami. »_

_Au fond de lui, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à la façon dont il capturerait sa petite proie si fragile. Sûrement cela allait être un jeu d'enfant, mais il fallait toujours se méfier. Surtout de lui. On ne sait jamais. Il ne savait pas de quoi il était réellement capable. _

_Pour le moment, il remettait ses réflexions à plus tard. Il avait __**faim**__._

*** * * ***

Et voilà, il sonnait encore ce traître. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser encore quelques minutes, quelques heures de sommeil ?

Je l'éteignis d'un geste rageur ; je n'avais aucune envie de me lever ce matin. Mais vraiment aucune. Alors je me pelotonnait sous ma couette, enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller, priant fortement pour qu'un miracle me faisant louper les cours aujourd'hui arrive. N'importe lequel : que ma mère ne se rende pas compte que je ne suis pas levé, et parte en me laissant là, ou bien qu'elle me découvre ainsi et me fasse un mot d'excuse comme quoi j'étais malade. C'est beau de rêver, non ?

En fait, je n'avais aucune envie d'affronter une nouvelle fois la gêne ressentit la veille. C'était bien trop oppressant, bien trop stressant à mon goût. Comme si des milliers de regards me brûlaient le dos.

« - Ruki, tu es levé ? »

Je soupira en ouvrant mes yeux, que j'avais fermés il y a quelques minutes. La porte s'ouvrit, et Aname fit irruption dans ma chambre. Elle se dirigea vers mes rideaux pour les ouvrir en grand, malgré qu'il fasse encore sombre dehors. J'avais oublié : aujourd'hui je commence plus tôt qu'hier. Je soupirai un nouvelle fois, très bruyamment pour laisser paraître mon mécontentement.

« - Allons, debout ! Tu vas être en retard si tu continues.

- J'veux pas aller en couuuuurs …

- Ruki, ne sois pas idiot. Tu as repris l'école seulement hier, alors ne me fait pas de caprices s'il te plaît. Allez, lèves-toi, ton petite déjeuné va être servi.

- J'arrive … »

J'avais bien compris que je ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Alors, sans grande conviction, je poussait ma lourde couette pour me mettre sur mes deux pieds, recommençant le même rituel que la veille.

Je ne mangeais pas beaucoup avant de partir, et cela inquiéta évidemment Aname, en bonne mère poule qu'elle était.

« - Tu ne manges pas beaucoup, Ruki. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller en cours aujourd'hui ? Il s'est passé quelque chose au lycée ?

- Non rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Elle acquiesça, consciente que je n'en dirais pas plus. De toute façon, elle ne me croirait pas. Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ? Que j'avais l'impression que toute la journée je me sentais espionné, comme si tout le lycée avait les yeux posé sur moi au même moment ? Elle me dirait que c'est le stress qui aurai causé cela. Les adultes … Tous les mêmes.

Je me levai et embrassa ma mère avant de franchir le seuil de la maison, écouteurs aux oreilles. Je me surpris à marcher lentement : sûrement je voulais inconsciemment retarder le moment ou je serai à nouveau devant ces grilles blanches, dans cette cour parmi tous ces élèves que je ne connais pas.

C'était bizarre, mais on aurait dit qu'autre chose me tracassait. Ce n'était pas seulement l'appréhension de sentir à nouveau cette gêne, on aurait dit que quelque chose essayait de me prévenir. Mais quoi ? Et **de** quoi ? Comme si en allant là-bas, j'allais tomber irrémédiablement dans un cercle infernal, dans une cage où je ne pourrais refuser de ne pas être enfermé. Un peu comme un danger.

Tant de pensées d'un coup, j'attrapais déjà un bon mal de tête. La journée allait être rude.

* * *

**Voilà le second chapitre =D Désolée pour l'attente, vraiment T.T Mais je trouve que je poste plus rapidement cette fois-ci ! Je tiens aussi à dire que les répétitions du mot "encore" dans le passage en italique sont voulues, je l'ai fait exprès pour souligner le fait qu'il reproduisait exactement ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Ce n'est donc pas une erreur in-intentionnelle de ma part :)  
**

**Comprenez-moi, je suis rentrée mercredi d'Angleterre, et évidemment je n'avais rien prévu pour écrire, parce que ça me démangeais d'écrire cette putain de suite è_é Les idées venaient sans que je puisse les écrire, je suis une artiste frustrée U.U *OU PAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !* Bref ._. **

**Bon, vous vous en doutez, les chapitres ne vont pas être pondus en un clin d'œil, surtout que c'est le dawa, le grand n'importe-quoi dans ma life de pauv' fille de 16 ans ._. Enfin osef. Bonne nouvelle tout de même : je vais au concert de LM.C le 17 avril =D **

**Ok ok, j'arrête de raconter ma vie inintéressante. Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? Normalement, je n'avais pas prévu de dévoiler les personnages maintenant, mais finalement, c'est mieux, ça me permet de plus avancer. Alors le pairing ? Impressions ? Toute critique est bonne à prendre :)**

**Kisouuu, Aaiko S.**


	4. Chapitre III

**Note** : Alors au départ, ça devait être un chapitre court. Mais finalement, il est beaucoup plus long que prévu ! XD Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaisent toujours, même si nous n'en sommes qu'au troisième chapitre ;)

_**Chapitre 3**_

_La bâtisse était grande. Beige, et grande. Les volets usés par le temps étaient fermés depuis des siècles maintenant. La végétation grimpaient contre les murs râpeux comme un serpent rampant à terre. Des tâches brunes venaient parsemer cette couleur claire, le temps n'ayant pas arrangé l'allure de cette fortification datant au moins du XVIème siècle. Le château était tellement peu accueillant aujourd'hui, qu'on pouvait le confondre avec un château hanté, sortant tout droit des histoires pour enfants. Les arbres se trouvant tout autour n'avaient plus de feuilles accrochées à leurs branches ; la forêt paraissait sinistre et sans fin. Le brouillard ternissait la vue, et même les lumières de la ville que l'ont apercevait d'en haut de cette colline étaient brouillées et presque invisibles. _

_Les petits yeux du félin assis sur le muret du côté gauche de la bâtisse avait bien du mal à les distinguer ce soir. Sa queue fouettait l'air de temps en temps, et il était là, à attendre sagement. Le vent frais caressait doucement son pelage lilial parsemé de tâches dorées, faisait tressaillir tous ses membres de la tête aux pieds, même s'il ne ressentait que très légèrement la petite brise automnale. _

_Quand soudain, ses oreilles frémirent, ses poils se hérissèrent, et sa queue s'affaissa pour reposer le long du muret de la même couleur du bâtiment qu'il longeait. Il avait __**senti**__. _

_Un glapissement se fit entendre, qui aurait tétanisé la plupart des humains s'ils ne dormaient pas tous à cette heure-ci. Un glapissement de loup. Le grondement se fit long et assourdissant. Il résonnait dans les hauteurs, et l'écho se propageait encore entre les arbres lorsqu'il cessa. Pourtant, le chat ne bougeait toujours pas. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, un léger bruit de pas se rapprocha, aussi expressif que le bruit du vent dans les feuilles. Des __**pattes **__foulaient le sol. Un petit grognement se fit entendre, comme si on signifiait là une présence. _

_Un loup de couleur fauve fixa ses pupilles noires cernées de marron foncé sur le petit animal bien chétif à côté de sa corpulence. Il sauta la barrière que faisait le muret, atterrissant dans le noir, la lune n'atteignant pas cette partie du jardin. Ses poils lisses bougeaient à peine sous la fine brise, comme s'ils étaient figés. Ses oreilles noires faisaient penser à l'allure d'un renard, mais il était beaucoup plus grand, et surtout beaucoup plus fort. Un autre grognement sortit de sa gueule à demie ouverte. _

_A ses côtés, l'air se broya, se contorsionna, puis enfin dessina une forme humaine. L'être se matérialisa, les yeux, le nez, la bouche, les cheveux, les épaules, les bras et le corps tout entier apparu, semblant venir d'un autre endroit, d'une autre dimension, d'un lieu autre que celui où il se trouvait à présent. _

_« - Je t'ai entendu, commença le dernier venu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_Le canidé gronda quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un soupir. Il s'assied à terre, regardant droit devant lui, vers la ville en contrebas. _

_« - Ils sont prêts à tout, dit-il d'une voix grave, presque rauque, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. _

_- Tu veux parler de Reita ?_

_- Oui. Même à lui seul, il serait prêt à détruire la ville pour arriver à ses fins. _

_- Et tu as peur ? »_

_Le loup grogna fortement, signe de mécontentement._

_« - Je n'en ai pas peur. J'ai peur pour la survie de nos espèces, peur que notre secret soit dévoilé par sa faute, par son obsession, Kai. Mais en aucun cas je n'ai peur de lui. Il croit qu'il est fort, mais au fond de lui il ne fait que refouler sa vengeance. Malheureusement il est trop aveugle pour voir la vérité en face, et prendre conscience de ce qu'il est en train de faire. _

_- Alors que proposes-tu ? Demanda le dénommé Kai. _

_- __**L'**__approcher. Le plus vite possible. Ça, nous sommes capables de le faire plus rapidement que lui. _

_- Et s'il attendait simplement que nous __**l'**__approchions, pour pouvoir __**le**__ monter ensuite contre nous et __**l**__'utiliser ? Tu sais ce que Reita veut … Et ce que son espèce veut. _

_- Je le sais assez pour savoir qu'il faut agir plus vite que lui ; Il faut le devancer. Et s'il essaye de __**le**__ monter contre nous, nous __**lui**__ dirons toute la vérité. __**Il **__demandera à n'importe qui s'__**il **__le veut : tout le monde __**lui **__donnera la même version, continua le loup, passablement angoissé._

_- Même ta mère lui dirait ? De toute façon, ce qui est la vérité reste la vérité …_

_- Sauf si elle est déformée. Et oui, ma mère aussi confirmera. Reita peut manipuler facilement. C'est pour cela qu'__**il **__faudra __**le **__surveiller, pour éviter que Reita n'ai trop d'influence sur __**lui**__. _

_- Mais il faut tout de même essayer de garder le secret le plus longtemps possible … Car s'il sait, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer : il va devenir une vraie sirène d'alarme à lui tout seul, attirant n'importe quoi, n'importe quelle créature, n'importe qui … _

_- Je sais, Kai. C'est pour cela qu'il faut agir avant Reita. Et si __**il **__le découvre … Et bien il faudra tout simplement essayer d'allier les deux espèces pour pouvoir __**le **__protéger._

_- _N'oublies pas qu'il n'est pas le seul à être en danger_. »_

_La voix était fine, masculine et fluide. Le chat arrêta de ronronner sur son muret pour agiter de nouveau sa longue queue dorée. _

_« - Si je suis obligé de quitter cette enveloppe, je risque de me faire tuer. N'oublies pas que cette bande de chiens galeux en à après ma peau. Si j'ai accepté de me montrer, c'est uniquement dans l'espoir qu'un jour je puisse vivre en paix. Ah, et tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi solidaire : reprends ta vraie forme au lieu d'aboyer. »_

_Le loup n'émit aucun son, et appliqua ce que le félin venait de lui dire. Lentement, les poils de son pelage rétrécirent, ses griffes redevinrent ongles, ses oreilles rapetissèrent, le crin qui ornait sa tête se transforma en cheveux, et son dos courbé par sa position assise se redressa, laissant place à un grand châtain aux traits fins et presque féminins. _

_Uruha s'approcha doucement du chat, comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne serait pas tout seul dans sa lourde tâche._

_« - N'oublies pas que pour nous, tu es pardonné. Tu fais partie de notre espèce. _

_- Pardonné alors que je n'ai jamais rien fait. Et je n'ai jamais fait parti d'une quelconque espèce. Ces histoires de races, c'est vous et vos ancêtres qui les ont inventés, parce qu'ils étaient trop bêtes pour voir la vérité en face : ils se faisaient la guerre comme les hommes, se querellaient comme de pitoyables humains. Nous étions beaucoup plus que cela. Beaucoup plus, au commencement de notre ère. »_

_Uruha se tourna vers Kai, comme s'il lui demandait une réponse. Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules, en se rapprochant lui aussi du duo. _

_« - Nous étions déjà partagé au commencement de notre ère. Les guerres et les différences ont commencées lors des premières créations, nous avons toujours été ainsi divisé, repris le châtain._

_- Nous ne nous entretuions pas ! C'était au niveau de la politique et des esprits. Nous n'étions pas aussi stupides, fit le chat dans un petit grognement._

_- Nous serons là, dit simplement le brun. _

_- Le plus important, ce n'est pas moi, mais c'est __**lui**__. Ruki doit être protégé. Mais n'oubliez pas que j'agis seul, je ferais ce que je juge bon de faire ; et je vous apporterait mes rapports quand j'estimerais que je devrais les apporter. Je ne dépends de personne. »_

_Le grand châtain eut un sourire : ce chat, même sous cette enveloppe qui n'avait pas toujours été la sienne, était toujours le même qu'avant. _

_« - Nous sommes contents de te retrouver à nos côtés, Loki. »_

_Alors le chat sauta sur ses pattes à terre, dévalant la colline sans prendre la peine de se retourner._

J'étais maintenant à l'angle de la rue : il me suffisait de tourner pour me retrouver devant le carrefour en face du parking du lycée. Ça fait une bonne dizaine de minutes que je suis là, contre ce mur, incapable de franchir les quelques centimètres qui me séparent de la vue de ces bâtiments. Mes jambes veulent y aller, mon cerveau leur en donne l'ordre, mais ma raison ne suit pas. Ma raison elle, me dicte de m'enfuir en courant, loin, très loin de tout cela, de rentrer chez moi et de m'y cloîtrer. Mais pourquoi ? A cause de ce que j'avais ressenti la veille ? C'était complètement absurde. Ridicule. C'était probablement mon imagination et mon angoisse qui me jouaient des tours. Mais alors pourquoi je restai planté là ? Il y avait autre chose. Quoi, je ne sais pas. Ou plutôt je ne devais pas encore le savoir. C'était vraiment idiot. Oui c'est ça : j'étais un idiot fini. Je m'inventais n'importe quoi, je devenais complètement paranoïaque.

Alors, serrant les dents et essayant de chasser ces pensées ineptes, je replaçais correctement mon sac sur mon épaule, pris une grande inspiration et tourna dans la rue suivante, me retrouvant devant ce carrefour.

Je m'attendais à ressentir la même gêne, la même oppression, mais rien. Je fus alors soulagé. Très soulagé. Je traversais donc le carrefour pour rejoindre le parking, et ainsi franchir les grilles, juste au moment où j'entendis la sonnerie retentir. Je me mis donc à accélérer le pas, vérifiant en même temps dans quelle salle et quel bâtiment je me trouvais : je ferais mieux de courir, je suis au dernier bâtiment. Aussi je détale, espérant arriver à l'heure.

Bien évidemment le prof avait déjà refermé la porte lorsque je suis arrivé devant. Après avoir toqué et m'être excusé de mon retard, le professeur m'ordonne d'aller à ma place en me demandant mon nom et mon prénom.

« - Très bien, Takanori, sachez que maintenant je ne veux plus de retards. Quelle que soit l'excuse, je n'accepte pas les élèves en retard à mon cours. Vous vous devez d'être là, aussi la prochaine fois je serai dans l'obligation de vous exclure de classe avec … »

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. A peine m'étais-je assis, que mon cœur loupa un battement, et je me raidis sur ma chaise. Si j'avais été une statue, j'aurais parfaitement rempli mon rôle. Immobile, acquiesçant simplement aux paroles de mon professeur, continuant son monologue.

_Je le ressentais encore._

Cette persistance, cette intensité que porterai un regard sur moi. Je suis au troisième rang en partant du fond, ça ne peut donc être quelqu'un de devant, bien évidemment. C'était quelqu'un de ma rangée, ou de celles de derrière. Mes mains devinrent moites : qu'était-ce que cette étrange peur que je ressentais ? Effrayé par une simple illusion ? Je devenais fou. J'aurai voulu me lever, partir en courant, hurler, pleurer. Au lieu de cela, je suis dans une classe, avec quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui m'épie.

Je tourne la tête en une seule seconde, en un seul mouvement. Personne ne me regarde. Alors je reporte mon attention sur le bois lisse de mon bureau, cette même peur me cisaillant le ventre. Je passais le reste du cours ainsi, sans plus jamais me retourner de l'heure.

La sonnerie fut comme une délivrance. Je fourrais à la hâte mes affaires dans mon sac, me précipitant hors de la classe, hors de cette chaleur étouffante qui m'avait submergée. Je m'appuyai sur le long mur du couloir seulement coupé par des portes. J'essuyai la sueur fine sur mon front d'un revers de manche, et me mis à courir vers la sortie de ce long tuyau infernal.

C'est alors que je percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, si bien que j'en tomba sur les fesses, par terre. Je relevai la tête pour m'excuser, mais la baissa bien vite.

« - Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention, nabot ? »

Le ton était agressif, chargé de reproches. Je me relevai et constata que la personne qui m'avait parlé était un peu plus haute que moi, de seulement quelques centimètres. Je levai les yeux vers lui, intrigué, et découvrit celui qui m'avait si poliment apostrophé : son visage était dur, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux couleur chocolat m'inspirait la crainte, malgré qu'il soit de ma taille, et sûrement plus jeune que moi. Un grand blond aux mèches rougeâtres se tenait près de lui, le toisant de ces centimètres plus conséquents. Lui avait un air arrogant, prétentieux presque, et m'inspirait la même crainte que le plus petit. Sans plus réfléchir d'avantage, je les contourna et me remis à détaler comme si ma vie en dépendait, l'écho des ricanements de mes deux nouvelles rencontres se répercutant à mes oreilles pendant une fraction de secondes.

La matinée n'avait fait que commencer, je venais à peine d'entrer dans ce lycée, et je n'en pouvais déjà plus. J'avais l'impression que mes nerfs allaient lâcher, que mes jambes allaient se dérober sous moi, tant l'angoisse et la peur -peur à laquelle je ne saurais même pas rattacher une cause- me tordaient le ventre.

Enfin, j'étais dehors.

Enfin, je me souvins que je n'avais pas moins de cinq minutes de répit.

Je m'effondrais sur un banc non loin de la porte que je venais de pousser pour aspirer un peu d'air frais. La cour grouillait d'élèves se pressant pour aller à leur prochain cours, d'autres se dirigeaient vers les arbres e fond de cour, pour pouvoir passer leur temps libre à lire, écrire, parler ou rigoler. Cela me fit penser que, même si je venais de reprendre les cours, j'étais atrocement seul. Et surtout, je n'ai même pas fait attention aux gens de ma classe, je ne sais toujours pas avec qui je suis. Enfin, j'ai jeté des coups d'œil, donc je saurais en reconnaître certains, mais je ne m'y suis pas attardé.

Et c'est là que je le vis.

D'abord, j'écarquillai simplement les yeux ; puis, quand son regard perçant, aussi noir que la nuit, s'est tourné vers moi et m'a dévisagé quelques secondes seulement, mon sang se glaça, mon cœur loupa un battement, et je fus pris d'un frisson. Serrant la bretelle de mon sac, je ne détourna pas les yeux, malgré que les siens soient ancrés dans les miens, aussi profondément que s'il m'avait poignardé, un malaise étrange mais pas déplaisant s'installant en moi. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, comme s'il essayait de lire quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Lorsqu'il est sorti par la même porte que j'avais emprunté quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait le pas vif, presque pressé ; mais dès que ses prunelles se sont plantées dans les miennes, il avait ralentit, m'observant en silence, sans s'occuper du grand brun à ses côtés qui l'interrogea d'abord du regard, puis se tourna vers moi semblant comprendre. A cet instant, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui, plus rien autour n'existait, j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans ses deux océans sombres. Je détaillais la forme de son visage, qui s'imprimait au fur et à mesure dans mon esprit. Il était à seulement quelques mètres de moi, et ce n'est que lorsqu'un garçon pressé le poussa en s'excusant sans trop y croire, qu'il sortit alors de son étrange torpeur, l'empoigna par le col en un rien de temps, et le souleva à sa hauteur en lui lançant un regard noir : l'autre s'excusa plus franchement, plus parce qu'il voulait éviter de se faire emplafonner dans un mur. Alors il le lâcha en le regardant partir avec une pointe de dédain dans les yeux., tordant sa bouche dans une moue moqueuse et presque dégoûtée. **Lui** et son copain était dans **ma** classe.

Enfin, il détourna brusquement la tête pour partir en direction de je ne sais où, me laissant là, sortant d'une curieuse léthargie. Je me levai précipitement, comprenant que je devais les suivre, ne sachant pas où se trouvait le prochain cours.

J'avais oublié que j'avais sport aujourd'hui, et que c'était piscine.

C'est bizarre, mais ce matin encore je le savais, j'y pensais. Pendant près d'une heure, j'ai complètement oublié le monde qui m'entourait. _Mais que m'arrivait-il à la fin ?_

Arrivé à la piscine, je m'éclipsai rapidement du vestiaire des garçons. J'avais peur de tomber encore une fois dans le regard de ce grand blond, idiot n'est-ce pas ? Alors sans relever la tête, je me déchaussais, rehaussai mon pantalon, et me dirigea tout droit vers la sortie des vestiaires, afin de rejoindre le bord du bassin.

Je m'asseyais sur un banc, car oui, je ne faisais pas piscine. J'avais peur de l'eau. Alors pendant deux heures, j'allais regarder mes camardes de classe nager.

Seulement, je n'allais pas être le seul : le blondinet à piques de tout à l'heure passa devant moi sans un regard, les sourcils toujours froncés, et s'assit à quelques mètres de moi, suivi quelques minutes plus tard par son ami aux cheveux noirs. Cette fois-ci, j'étais presque sûr qu'il ne m'avait pas regardé. Ou alors il n'avait pas fait attention. C'est pour ça que je me permis de le détailler à nouveau : une bouche délicate et légère, semblant maligne et rusée, des yeux sombres comme le soir entourés de noir, un front lisse, un visage fin comme dessiné dans une matière blanchâtre et pure, des cheveux blonds platine coiffé à la perfection, arborant des piques se fondant avec son style quelque peu rebelle, et enfin, pas de nez. Celui-ci était caché par un tissu blanc s'attachant dans sa nuque. En suivant des yeux cette ligne que le bandeau traçait sur son visage, je pus distinguer un petit bijou noir pendu à son oreille, ajoutant là un nouvel effet mutin. Je le trouvais tout simplement beau. Je voulais placer un nom sur ce visage.

Je ne m'attardai pas plus à le détailler, car son regard froid se tourna vers moi lentement. Alors je porta mon attention sur le bassin en face de moi, ou les élèves commençaient à former un demi cercle autour du prof pour l'appel. Je me concentra sur les noms et les prénoms qui retentirent dans le bâtiment, essayant d'oublier le regard perçant de cet inconnu.

« - Tu es le nouveau n'est-ce pas ? »

Je sursautai en me retournant vers la voix qui venait de m'appeler : pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru que c'était … Lui. Mais je fus étonné de découvrir un châtain aux traits féminins et au corps filiforme et élancé. Un sourire amical ornait ses lèvres. Intimidé, j'acquiesçai en bégayant :

« - Je … Oui, oui je suis le nouveau …

- Je m'appelle Uruha, fit-il en me tendant la main pour que je la serre.

- Et moi c'est Kai, dit un brun plus petit qu'Uruha, semblant sortir de derrière lui. »

Alors que le premier avait les cheveux fins et lisses, l'autre les portait légèrement en bataille, et son sourire paraissait s'étirer jusqu'à ses oreilles. Son visage sentait la bonne humeur.

« - Tu dois te sentir un peu seul, non ? Me demanda Kai avec le même sourire.

- Et bien je … A vrai dire je viens d'arriver donc …

- Oui, c'est normal. On à pensé qu'un peu de compagnie te ferai du bien., continua Uruha.

- C'est gentil, mais je … Je ne vous ai jamais vu pour l'instant …

- Ah, c'est normal, nous avons été absents pendant quelques temps et nous venons à peine de rentrer.

- Si tu nous disait comment tu t'appelles ? L'interrompit Kai.

- Je … Matsumoto Takanori, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ruki.

- On peut s'asseoir Ruki ? »

Je trouvais Kai vraiment gentil. Aussi il s'empressa de prendre place à mes côtés, bientôt suivi par Uruha. Je me risquait à jeter à nouveau un regard vers ce blond qui maintenant me fascinait : disparu, lui et son ami. Ils n'étaient plus sur le banc.

« - Il faudrait que l'on te présente Takeru, un ami. Je suis sûr qu'il va t'adorer ! »

Tout en revêtant son écharpe, Kai continuait à me parler de tout, et de rien. Nous avions beaucoup discuté, je leur avait raconté le pourquoi de mon déménagement, et mon histoire. Ils ne m'ont pas beaucoup parlé d'eux, mais je pense que s'il ne l'ont pas fait, c'était pour une bonne raison.

C'est donc ainsi que nous sortons de la piscine, continuant encore et toujours à bavarder. J'appris que ce fameux Takeru était dans une autre classe, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de se retrouver tous les trois.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers un des bâtiments pour notre prochain cours, j'aperçus quelqu'un qui m'étais familier : le blond à piques. Ce dernier tenait entre son poing le pull d'un garçon aussi grand que moi, au look … Déjanté. Son acolyte brun restait derrière lui, les bras croisés avec un petit sourire narquois. Tandis que le grand platine avait l'air de s'énerver sur le plus petit, celui-ci ne se démontait pas et le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

Uruha et Kai remarquèrent mon regard fixe sur la scène, puis Uruha s'élança vers le trio, suivi quelques secondes après de Kai. Je leur emboîta le pas après avoir hésité.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'en prends à Takeru ? S'écria le châtain se plantant devant eux. »

Le blond, leur lança simplement un regard rempli de dédain et de colère, lâchant subitement le petit Takeru qu'il avait soulevé à quelques centimètres du sol. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses en laissant échapper un petit « Aïe ». Son assaillant, dévisageant toujours Uruha et Kai en face de lui, tourna les talons en passant rapidement les yeux sur moi, me cachant derrière mes deux nouveaux amis. Il entra ensuite dans le bâtiment avec son ami, défonçant presque la porte en la poussant violemment.

Kai se pencha vers Takeru pour l'aider à se relever, lui demandant si il allait bien, alors qu'Uruha lâcha un soupir bruyant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure :

« - Lui … C'est qui ? »

Les trois se tournèrent vers moi avec étonnement, comme si j'étais censé déjà connaître la réponse. Il échangèrent un regard, puis Uruha aida lui aussi Takeru à se relever tout en me répondant.

« - C'est Reita, dit-il simplement.

- Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à Takeru ? M'enquis-je.

- C'est le genre de mec qui chercher et à créer des problèmes. Une sorte de rebelle, une personne à éviter. Il n'est pas fréquentable, et violent. S'il peut frapper sur quelqu'un, il le fera, n'importe qui, sans même avoir de raison valable. Il à déjà envoyé pas mal d'élèves à l'hôpital. Quand à l'autre avec lui, c'est l'un des seuls à pouvoir l'approcher : Aoi. Il le soutient dans ses coups si tu veux. »

J'avais l'impression que parler de ces deux là n'enchantait pas Uruha. Il avait l'air agacé. C'est vrai que présenté comme cela … Ce Reita faisait peur. Mais, j'avais au moins une satisfaction : je connaissais à présent son nom. Je me le répétait dans la tête en plaçant dessus son visage, et je trouvais qu'il sonnait bien.

Je sortis de mes pensées en reportant mon attention sur le petit nouveau : il était de ma taille, et je le trouvais comment dire … Mignon ? Ses cheveux argentés aux mèches noires assorties de fausses colorés lui arrivait sur les épaules, le bout caché par une écharpe en laine rose. Il portait une veste en jean par-dessus son uniforme, même si cela ne se mariait pas vraiment ensemble. En regardant ses yeux, je pus voir qu'il avait des lentilles comme moi. Il portait des moufles roses elles aussi, avec des pompons pendant à celles-ci. Son style était simplement enfantin, mais cela lui allait bien. Et sa voix était fine, pareille à celle d'un enfant.

« - Mais je vous dis que je vais bien ! Assura-t-il à ses compagnons.

- Tu sais ce qu'ils te voulaient ? S'enquit Uruha. »

Takeru se contenta d'hausser les épaules, signe qu'il ne savait pas. Puis il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire, me tendant ensuite la main.

« - Je suis Takeru ! Et toi ?

- Ruki, appelles-moi Ruki, répondis-je.

- Je suis content de faire ta connaissance, mais je vais devoir retourner en cours. On se voit à midi ? Continua-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis. »

Il s'en alla ensuite tout en nous faisant un signe de la main, arborant un grand sourire. On aurait dit qu'il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je suivis Uruha et Kai dans le bâtiment, mais c'est sans compter sur une nouvelle surprise : mes deux rencontres de ma matinée me bloquèrent le passage au niveau de la porte. Ils me dévisagèrent quelques secondes avec leurs petits sourires moqueurs, puis avancèrent en même temps, me poussant par la même occasion. Ce lycée n'était-il fait que de brutes !

Mes deux amis accoururent, en me disant de ne pas faire attention à ces deux énergumènes.

« - Et eux, c'est qui ?

- Tu es bien curieux Ruki ! Me répondit Uruha en me frottant les cheveux, Maya c'est le plus grand, et Hiroto le plus petit. Ils sont inséparables, et ce sont aussi deux « copains » à Reita et Aoi. Ils ne sont pas tous les quatre dans la même classe, mais à eux seuls ils terrorisent la plupart des lycéens. Ces deux là sont les plus turbulents, alors que Reita et Aoi reste plus discrets. Je te conseille de ne pas trop leur chercher d'histoire, et même de ne pas leur parler du tout. De les ignorer. »

Il semblait les détester. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose se passait entre mes amis et ces quatre là. Ce n'était peut-être que des impressions, mais je le sentais.

Lorsque nous arrivons en classe, pas de Reita ni d'Aoi. Kai m'avait gentiment proposé la place à ses côtés, mais je ne lui ai parlé que deux ou trois fois dans l'heure. A vrai dire, toutes ces rencontres d'un coup m'avaient laissé pensif. Reita, c'était le beau blond qui était dans ma classe, avec Aoi, son ami. Maya, c'était également un blond, aux mèches rouges, accompagné et apparemment inséparable avec le petit Hiroto, blond lui aussi. Uruha, c'est le grand châtain efféminé, Kai le brun au grand sourire, et Takeru, de ma taille, au look déjanté et très gentil.

Cela faisait beaucoup de monde en une seule fois.

**_PUNAISE ! J'ai un problème avec fanfiction, il veut pas m'afficher les étoiles, souligne pas quand je le demande, enfin bref c'est l'anarchie là-dedans O.O_**

**WOUW ! This chapter is too long ! *taggle***

**Punaise, j'en ai chié pour celui-là o A dire vrai, ça ne devait pas du tout se passer comme cela ici, sauf pour le passage de la piscine, et encore j'ai du mettre certaines choses en plus, en enlever d'autres. Le passage au tout début ne devait pas non plus être là, enfin bref, pleins de choses qui ne devaient pas apparaître maintenant le sont quand même. Et puis, il ne devait pas être aussi long, il devait faire deux pages Word à tout casser … Il en fait quatre et demi ^^' (J'écris en taille 8.) Pour vous citer un exemple : Ruki devait faire piscine au départ, tout comme Uruha, Kai, Reita et Aoi. Mais finalement j'ai opté pour un passage comme celui-ci ! Et puis, Maya et Hiroto ne devait jamais exister dans cette fiction. Je pars en freestyle les enfants ! xD**

**Bon, mon avis ? J'aime pas trop. J'ai essayé de mettre pleins de choses en place, de dévoiler les personnages principaux, et tout ça dans ce chapitre. J'en ai peut-être trop fait, mais bon à vous de juger. **

**Je tiens à dire aussi que le prénom « Loki » est tiré du manga « Fairy Tail ». Je ne l'ai donc pas inventé moi-même 8D **

**Je vais donc maintenant m'atteler au chapitre 4 avec les 57 minutes de batterie qu'il me reste (ben oui j'ai rien à faire, je suis encore en voiture xD Je passe mon temps en bagnole vous allez me dire ._.), qui j'espère sera moins chaotique que celui-ci **

**J'attends vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises ! :D**

**Kisu, Aaiko S.**


	5. Chapitre IV

**Note **: Pffiou … A force je sais plus quoi dire xDD A part vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ._.

_**Chapitre 4**_

_La nuit. Son élément, son amie. Sa plus grande confidente. Celle qui ne renie pas sa nature. Celle qui accepte de le cacher, et de protéger tous les mensonges du monde. La seule qui le comprenait. _

_Combien de fois il était venu là, dans ce cimetière, au milieu des tombes. Certaines ont été ouvertes par des courageux, en ce lieu qui terrorisait plus d'une personne. La grange désaffectée derrière les barrières de fer ressemblait à une énorme masse noire cachant toute vue sur la ville. _

_L'endroit était désert, et on entendait aucun bruit. Aucun insecte, aucun animal, pas même le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Pourtant il était là, debout, la tête levée vers la lune pleine ce soir-là, les yeux clos, semblant méditer. _

_Une ombre noire fit son apparition dans son dos, se matérialisant en une forme humaine, campée sur ses deux pieds, longue et mince. Le nouvel arrivant coupa le silence, résonnant comme un coup de fouet dans le calme surnaturel de la nuit. :_

_« - Tu es bien silencieux depuis ce matin, Reita. _

_- Dois-je vraiment te répondre Aoi ? »_

_Reita baissa la tête, sans pour autant ouvrir ses paupières. _

_« - Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, je le vois bien. »_

_Le grand blond eu un petit rire presque gêné : Aoi arrivait toujours à trouver ce qui allait, et ce qui n'allait pas. Comment ? Ça il ne le savait pas. Le brun était plus âgé que lui, et dans ces moments-là, il reprenait cette carapace de protecteur, sachant toujours quoi, comment, où et qui. Il était le seul à connaître les points faibles de Reita, tout comme ses points forts. En fait, il le __**connaissait presque parfaitement**__. Et Reita savait qu'il ne le trahirait jamais, qu'il le suivrait toujours là où il irait, même si pour cela il devait tout laisser tomber. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, non : c'était plus comme un lien tissé entre eux, noué solidement. _

_« - Mais après, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de lire dans les esprits, reprit Aoi, alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._

_- Peut-on vraiment te cacher quelque chose ? Lui répondit Reita en ouvrant les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_- Toi en tout cas, tu ne peux pas. C'est à cause d'Uruha ? _

_- Ce sale chien et ses belles paroles me mettent hors de moi. Tout comme Kai et Takeru … Lui je lui aurait bien éclaté la tête contre un mur si la rousse n'était pas arrivée. _

_- Ça n'aurai pas fait avancer les choses._

_- Oui, mais ça m'aurait permis de me défouler ! »_

_Le poing de Reita atterrit à une vitesse impressionnante dans l'une des pierres tombale se trouvant à ses côtés et sa respiration se mua en un grognement presque inaudible. Aoi, lui, restait les bras croisés sans ciller._

_« - Tu vas réveiller les morts si tu tape encore sur une des pierres._

_- Qu'ils se réveillent ! Au moins j'aurais ce qu'il faut pour frapper ! _

_- Tu es énervé parce que tu aurais préféré approcher Ruki en premier. Je me trompe ?_

_- J'aurai pu évincer d'office ces sales rats. Mais qu'importe. Des idées j'en ai plus qu'ils ne le pensent. S'ils croient avoir gagné, ils ont tort. Ils foncent tout droit dans un mur, et je serai là pour les y écraser. _

_- Et que comptes-tu faire ?_

_- Les déstabiliser. Nous allons prendre tout notre temps. Trouves-moi Maya et Hiroto._

_- Très bien, mais pourquoi as-tu besoin d'eux ?_

_- Il me faut les services de Maya. Nous allons passer inaperçus pendant quelque temps … »_

**o O o O o**

Le noir, complet. Sans savoir pourquoi, quand et où, je suis dans l'obscurité totale. Je sens un sol froid sous mes pieds nus, un sol en pierre. Je tends les bras, et caresse du bout des doigts la même matière. Serais-je dans une grotte ? Un couloir tout en pierre ? Bizarrement, je ne panique pas. J'attends, simplement. J'attends que mes yeux s'habituent. Mais ce noir est épais, très épais.

A force d'attente, je vois une petite lumière, très légère, danser au-dessus de moi. Au bout de quelques secondes, c'est tout une flamme qui jaillit au bout d'un flambeau, accroché au mur. Alors que je m'apprêtais à le décrocher pour avancer dans la nuit, d'autres s'enflamment, éclairant tout un couloir se prolongeant dans un virage. Avec un pas hésitant, je marche lentement, découvrant au fur et à mesure les mêmes murs, sur plusieurs mètres. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que j'ai l'impression d'être déjà passé là.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le tunnel se rétrécit me faisait courber le dos pour enfin me retrouver à quatre pattes, se terminant sur une petite porte en bois. Elle n'avait pas de poignée, aussi je mis mes mains à plat et je la poussait. Elle s'enfonça dans un petit craquement, et enfin tomba. Cette fois, j'étais dans une sorte d'armoire, et en juger les cintres accrochés au-dessus de ma tête. Je me redressait en sortant du passage, et mis mon œil entre les deux portes du meuble : il n'y avait personne. Je sortis donc de ma cachette, atterrissant dans une chambre. Elle n'était pas moderne comme celles de maintenant : on se serait cru dans une chambre royale, comme celles qu'on trouvent dans les châteaux médiévaux. Un grand berceau aux voiles blancs trônait au milieu de la pièce, des chaises en velours pourpres s'adossaient contre les murs, et lorsque que je me retournais, je pus constater que l'armoire était énorme, en bois peint et aux poignées dorées. Les volets étaient fermés, ne laissant passer que quelques traits de soleil dans la pièce. Lorsque que je m'approchais du berceau, je pus voir un « H » majuscule cousu avec du fil doré dans le coussin blanc comme neige.

Je marchais ensuite jusqu'à la porte, remarquant qu'un tapis bordeaux aux contours d'or ornait le sol. Je tournais la grosse poignée, et tira vers moi : personne non plus dans le couloir.

Les épais rideaux rouges étaient tirés, ne laissant pas beaucoup de place à la luminosité. Je marchais sans savoir où j'allais, mais au bout d'un moment, j'entendis des gémissements de douleur, qui se muaient parfois en cris. Je me mis à courir, à la recherche de ce son qui amplifiait au fur et à mesure que j'approchais une autre porte en bois entrouverte. J'entendais des voix aussi, plusieurs voix qui ne m'étaient pas inconnues.

Je poussai légèrement la porte pour pouvoir voir tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de cette nouvelle chambre : une femme était allongée dans un lit, en sueur, la bouche ouverte sur des cris et le visage crispé de douleur. Plusieurs personnes s'activaient autour d'elle, la rassurant, lui donnant des conseils. Une autre femme lui tenait la main, et je crus reconnaître ses longs cheveux noirs, ainsi que la forme de ses mains. Mais tous mes souvenirs étaient flous, je ne saurai placer un nom sur ses cheveux et ce dos.

Les yeux fixés sur cette personne, je n'avais pas vu le ventre rond de la pauvre femme allongée : elle était en train de donner la vie.

Je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsque j'entendis le nouveau né pleurer, crier à pleins poumons.

J'aurai voulu jeter un coup d'œil, voir à quoi ce bébé ressemblait : mes ses cris devinrent perçants, résonnant à m'en percer les tympans. Je me plaquais les mains sur les oreilles, tombant à genoux sous l'effet de la douleur sonore. Mes yeux se fermèrent comme pour atténuer la souffrance, et lorsque je les rouvrit, le bruit s'était éteint, et je n'étais plus dans le couloir, devant la porte.

J'étais dans une forêt.

Il faisait nuit, et il n'y avait aucun bruit. Bizarrement, là aussi je n'avais pas peur. J'avais même comme une envie d'avancer. Pourtant, il faisait noir, et je ne voyais pas à trois mètres. Je sentais une brise légère et fraiche : mais les feuilles dans les arbres ne semblaient pas bouger. J'étais toujours pieds nus mais le sol ne me faisait pas mal. C'était de l'herbe bien verte et qui avait bien poussée qui tapissait le sol.

Je sursautais légèrement : j'entendis tout à coup des murmures, des chuchotements, dont je ne distinguais aucune parole, aucune voix familière. Les arbres firent bouger leur racines, poussèrent sur la terre, et se rangèrent alignés pour me frayer un chemin. Cet évènement étrange me paraissait familier, comme si j'avais été habitué à ce genre de tour. Alors j'avançais, guidé par ces voix. J'avais l'impression que les murmures s'amplifiaient, mais je ne voyais toujours rien au bout de mon chemin, un brouillard épais s'était levé, mais je continuais. Je continuais, toujours, sans m'arrêter, jamais épuisé. Je ne ressentais pas la moindre trace de fatigue, pas le moindre trace de faiblesse, pas la moindre trace de faim ou de soif. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Les chuchotements me perçaient les tympans maintenant, et j'avançais toujours pour découvrir d'où provenait ces sons.

Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, aussi long que les années d'une vie m'avait-il semblé, je distinguais une silhouette. Une ombre penchée sur le sol, au-dessus de je ne sais quoi. Je m'approchais, le brouillard dessinant des traînées grises sur la forme devant moi. Mes pas résonnaient dans le silence profond seulement dérangé par ces murmures incessants, et la silhouette se releva.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'il y avait à terre, et s'écarquillèrent, ma bouche s'ouvrant sur un cri muet : c'était moi, allongé là, sans vie et blanc comme neige. Je sentis la terreur m'envahir, et mon regard se leva vers l'ombre devant moi : luttant contre mon envie de vomir, réprimant celle de m'effondrer en larmes tellement la peur me paralysait, je ne détachait pas mon regard de cet inconnu. Je ne voyais ni ses cheveux, ni ses yeux, ni son nez, cachés par le brouillard. Mais sa bouche, et ses mains, je les distinguaient parfaitement : du sang dégoulinait aux coins de ses lèvres, coulant le long de son menton, ces dernières ayant une couleur rouge vive. Ses mains aussi, étaient tâchées. Un rictus sadique déformait son visage, et je compris que ce sang venait de moi, de mon propre corps. Je discernais enfin ce que les voix me disait, me l'hurlant maintenant : « Tu m'as menti ! Je te faisais confiance, tu m'as trahi ! Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? ». Je ne comprenais en rien le sens et le pourquoi de ces phrases, mais je ne cherchais pas. Je plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles, tombant à genoux. Je sentis des choses piquantes m'agripper : des ronces. Elles m'éraflaient le bras droit, je ne sais pas d'où elle sortaient, et je me roulais sur le côté pour tenter de leur échapper. Elles me brûlaient la peau, elles ne voulaient plus me lâcher. Ma bouche était ouverte sur des cris, des cris que je n'entendais pas. Je voulais faire cesser la douleur. À tout prix, je voulais oublier cette vision morbide.

_« Tu m'as menti … Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? Pourquoi ? » _

_Ruki …_

« - Ruki ! Ruki, réveilles-toi bon sang ! »

J'ouvris les yeux précipitement et me releva brusquement. J'étais haletant, en sueur et j'avais chaud. Pourtant, je sentais ma peau froide, et j'avais la désagréable impression d'être mouillé de partout. J'avais des fourmis dans les jambes, dans les mains, les bras. Une migraine fulgurante me prit en moins de deux secondes.

« - Ca va ? Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? »

Je levais les yeux vers Aname : elle avait les cheveux en bataille, et un air fatigué sur le visage. Je fronçais les sourcils : comment l'avait-elle su ?

« - Je t'ai entendu crier, me dit-elle, devinant mon incompréhension. Enfin, tu hurlais plutôt. Mais heureusement Miharu n'a pas été réveillée. Dis-moi, tu as fait un mauvais rêve Ruki ?

- Ou-oui … Rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Très bien … Je vais me recoucher, va prendre un verre d'eau. »

J'acquiesçais, et attendit qu'elle sorte de ma chambre pour repousser la couette : en fait, je n'en menais pas large.

Je me suis difficilement campé sur mes deux pieds, perdant l'équilibre deux ou trois fois avant de bien tenir debout, de pouvoir marcher, -certes en titubant légèrement- et aller jusqu'au escaliers, où je m'accrochais à la rampe comme une bouée de sauvetage. J'atteignis enfin la cuisine, bu, et me passa de l'eau sur le visage en même temps : je n'avais pas pensé à passer par la salle de bains avant.

On aurait dit que je venais de courir un marathon, car mon rythme cardiaque se ralentissait difficilement. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il retrouva son battement normal. Ce n'était qu'un rêve … Alors pourquoi m'en trouvais-je bouleversé à ce point ? Tout avait l'air si réel … Si bien que je commençais à croire à un monde parallèle où on pourrait y accéder par les rêves ! Mais je déraillais complètement. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de lire trop de science-fiction.

Mais … La pierre, les poignées, le bois sous mes mains, le sol froid, l'herbe fraîche sous mes pieds … Tout cela, je le ressentais comme je sens le marbre de l'évier sous mes doigts. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Je me retournais, et j'avalais bruyamment ma salive : ce n'est pas que j'avais peur du noir, mais voir mon couloir et mes escaliers sombres ne me rassuraient pas, malgré la lumière de la cuisine. Après un rêve pareil, comment ne pas devenir paranoïaque ?

Soudain, je sursautais violemment en tournant mon regard vers la porte-fenêtre : quelque chose avait bougé, et attiré mon attention. Je soupirais bruyamment de soulagement : ce n'était qu'un chat. Un très beau chat noir, d'ailleurs. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi magnifique ; ses deux yeux me fixaient, mais pas n'importe quels yeux : l'un était bleu, l'autre vert. J'étais littéralement hypnotisé par ses prunelles. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se mit à marcher le long de la vitre, et je me décidais à aller ouvrir.

Dès qu'il fut entré, je m'empressais de prendre une assiette creuse, et de verser du lait dedans. Cette distraction me faisait oublier pour un temps le cauchemar duquel je venais de me réveiller. Le chat était assis, immobile, comme s'il attendait que je vienne près de lui. Son pelage noir luisait, et je constatais qu'il était extrêmement doux lorsque je le caressait entre les oreilles. Sa queue fouettait légèrement l'air, et bizarrement il ne ronronnait pas : je ne l'ai même pas entendu miauler à la fenêtre. Ses moustaches étaient lisses, raides, et frémissaient lorsqu'il respirait.

Je déposais l'assiette devant lui, la poussant doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Tandis que je me relevais, il avança le museau et sembla renifler la douce odeur de lait émanant de la coupole. Je souriais légèrement, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il se redressa ensuite, portant une patte à son petite gueule, la léchant et la passant sur le haut de sa tête pour recommencer : action habituelle de toilettage des félins. Il reposa sa patte à terre, levant le regard vers moi.

« - C'est du lait demi-écrémé. J'ai horreur de ça, alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je le boive. »

Des soucoupes. Voilà ce qu'étaient mes yeux à cet instant. Je reculais brusquement en arrière, me prenant les pieds dans une chaise. Je poussais un cri en même temps que je basculais, me retrouvant les fesses à terre : était-ce vraiment ce chat qui venait de prononcer ces paroles ? Je reculais contre le mur instinctivement, fixant le chat, effrayé.

« - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je ne te sauterais pas au visage. Ah ! Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça.

- Tu … Tu parles ?

- Sinon je ne serais pas en train de te tenir la conversation en ce moment même. »

Je ne rêvais pas : ses petites lèvres bougeaient en même temps qu'il prononçait ses phrases.

J'entendis des pas précipités dans les escaliers, et Aname débarqua dans la cuisine, paniquée.

« - Ruki ? Ca va ? Pourquoi es-tu par terre ? »

Je tournais vivement la tête en direction du chat, mais il n'y avait plus rien, pas même un poil : juste l'assiette encore pleine de lait.

« - Ce … Ce n'est rien, j'ai trébuché dans la chaise.

- Tu es dans un sale état … Et tu es tout blanc ! Va te recoucher, on verra demain si tu vas en cours. »

Je me relevais, rangeais l'assiette et obéissais. Je remontais lentement les marches, tel un automate.

Une fois assis sur mon lit, je me frottais activement les yeux, et secouais la tête : non mais que m'arrivait-il ? Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien. Avais-je des hallucinations maintenant ? Ma tête me faisait mal, et j'eus soudain la nausée. Pour combler le tout, une douleur me pris au bras : je faillis m'évanouir en découvrant plusieurs traces de griffures rougeâtres sur mon avant-bras droit, se prolongeant légèrement après le coude.

« - Ronces. »

Je tressaillis en entendant une nouvelle fois cette voix, et mon regard se tourna vers ma fenêtre ouverte : le chat s'y tenait, me fixant encore de ses yeux étranges.

« - Que … Comment ? Demandais-je.

- Des ronces. Sur ton bras. Ca ne peut être que ça.

- Je … Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je sais reconnaître les plaies, et ce qui les a causées.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Pourtant tu es en train de me parler ! »

Je soupirais bruyamment, et tomba lourdement sur mon oreiller. J'entendis le félin descendre de son perchoir, pour sauter sur ma couette, à mes pied. Je me relevais sur mes coudes, méfiant.

« - Pourquoi tu parles ?

- C'est long à t'expliquer. Est-ce qu'au moins tu crois à ce que tu es en train de voir ?

- Pas vraiment …

- Il va falloir t'y habituer. Ce n'est pas la dernière chose étrange à laquelle tu vas assister. D'ailleurs à partir de maintenant, je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle. Ne pose pas de questions, je ne suis pas en mesure, et je n'ai pas le droit de te répondre.

- … Si c'est une blague, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

- J'aurais voulu éviter d'en arriver là, moi aussi. Il a falloir te faire à cette nouvelle colocation ! »

Là, c'était complètement délirant. Un chat qui me parlait de colocation ? Je ne voyais qu'une solution : je rêvais encore.

« - Je suis en train de faire un rêve, c'est ça ?

- Oh que non ! C'est bien la réalité mon pauvre Ruki.

- Hé ! Comment tu connais mon nom ?

- Tu m'agace avec tes questions.

- Je n'y comprends plus rien. »

Je plaquais mes deux mains sur mes yeux : mais dans quoi m'étais-je encore fourré ? Il fallait que je dorme.

« - Hé, le chat, tu comptes dormir sur mon plumard ?

- Appelles-moi Loki. »

Je soupirais, et rabattis la couette sur mon corps. Loki se blottit dans un coin, veillant à ne pas trop prendre de place.

J'étais complètement largué. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, c'était … Surnaturel, irrationnel !

« - Loki ?

- Hm ?

- Tu es … Bien réel ?

- Évidemment. C'est un peu brusque comme apparition, mais crois-moi c'est pour ton bien. Ca va te faire bizarre, mais tu vas t'habituer.

- Pourquoi tu es là ?

- … Pour te protéger.

- Un chat qui me protège ?

- Je t'expliquerais demain. En attendant écoutes Aname, et reposes-toi, tu en à besoin. »

C'était complètement fou. Je me pinçais discrètement, pour m'assurer que je ne cauchemardais pas une nouvelle fois. Les griffures sur mon bras droit me brûlait la peau : Loki avait dit des ronces. Se pourrait-il que ce soit les ronces de mon rêve, qui s'étaient agrippées à moi ? Et comment croire à cette histoire de chat qui parle ?

* * *

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH ! J'ai finiiiiii =D**

**Désolée, mais ce chapitre est nul à partir de la fin du rêve … J'ai très mal fait la rencontre entre Loki et Ruki, j'en suis assez déçue, mais même à force de retouchage, de peaufinage, je n'arrivais pas à un résultat qui me satisfaisait. J'ai même écrit le passage en plusieurs fois, avec des idées différentes, des présentations autrement faites, et celui-ci est l'un des mieux =/ Frappez-moi T.T **

**Bon, sinon je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je suis en vacances depuis le 3 juin ! Enfin la fin officielle des cours c'est le 15 juin, mais mon conseil de classe étant ce 3/06 … Kekeke ****J'espère que pour vous ça se passe comme vous voulez ! **

**Je me suis rendue compte d'une chose : personne ne m'a encore posé des questions sur le pairing … Des idées sur le sujet ? ;) (C'est assez flagrant mais bon … xD)**

**Amateur de l'irrationnel, j'attends vos impressions ! =D **

**Aaiko S. :3**


	6. Chapitre V

**Note** : C'est envahie par les moustiques et asséchée par les coups de soleil que je commence ce nouveau chapitre, le 5ème, déjà ! (Ouais je sais, c'est pas beaucoup, mais j'ai le droit à des petites joies persos, non ? xD) Normalement, ce chapitre-ci sera plus riche en dialogue, du moins je vais essayer. L'angst arrive, si ce n'est qu'il est peut-être déjà là ! XD Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 5**_

Ce matin-là, ou plutôt, ce midi-là, ce fut le froid qui me tira de mon sommeil. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, me cacha un peu plus sous la couette, sans succès. Je levais donc la tête de mon oreiller, pour constater que ma fenêtre était grande ouverte. Je râlais un bon coup, et me levais pour aller la fermer. J'enfilais ensuite un gilet, et attrapai mon portable pour y lire l'heure : midi moins le quart. Ainsi donc, Aname m'avait laissé dormir. Encore à moitié endormi, je laissais vagabonder mes yeux dans la pièce : aucune trace de Loki, ou de son passage. Peut-être avais-je simplement tout inventé ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Soulagé de m'être inquiété pour rien, je passai dans la salle de bain pour m'asperger de l'eau sur le visage. Je me lavais également les dents au passage, mais lorsque je relevai la tête en face du miroir ... Je n'y vis simplement rien. Je n'y voyais pas mon reflet, juste le double de la salle de bain. Comme si je n'étais pas devant. J'écarquillais les yeux, et lâchai ma brosse à dent pleine de dentifrice. Je pris soudainement peur : que se passait-il à présent ? A quoi allais-je encore avoir droit ? Je me baissais, et me relevais pour constater que même si je n'étais plus devant la glace, la vision restait inchangée. Paniqué, je sortis en courant, et dévalai les escaliers :

« - Loki ? Loki tu es là ? Appelai-je sans aucune réponse. »

J'allais me diriger vers la cuisine, quand je restais soudain immobile de frayeur : une paire de jambes dépassait de l'encadrement de la porte. Je me remis à courir, et dû me maintenir à la porte pour ne pas m'évanouir : les corps mutilés d'Aname et Miharu reposaient sur le sol de la cuisine, complètement éventrés. Cette fois je ne me retins pas, et tombai à genoux en régurgitant le contenu de mon estomac. Les larmes brouillèrent ma vue, mais malgré tout je me relevai avec peine et me traînai jusqu'au petit corps de Miharu. Son visage blanc comme la neige maculé de sang était gelé. Son uniforme était également tâché, et il était troué par endroit. Je m'efforçais de ne pas regarder sa poitrine et son ventre, que je savais ouvert, offrant une vue magnifique sur ses organes. Je remarquais par contre l'énorme coupure au niveau de sa gorge : on l'avait égorgée. Du sang s'était frayé un chemin entre ses petites lèvres, et mes genoux auprès d'elle baignaient dans celui-ci. Mes larmes achevaient de la souiller, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'on ai fait ça à une petite fille ... Une petite fille, merde ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Je tapais rageusement mes poings à terre, en hurlant. Je criais tout ce que mes poumons pouvaient me faire crier, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de souffle. Tellement que je n'entendis pas les pas derrière moi. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que je me retournais, pour faire face au même homme de mon rêve. Le même qui m'avais tué et saigné. Le même qui venait à l'instant de massacrer ma famille. Malgré la peur, je lui envoyai un regard chargé de haine, et de dégoût. Je ne voyais toujours pas ses yeux, ni son nez, je ne saurais expliquer comment ni pourquoi. Il leva sa main vers moi, mais je ne cillais pas.

Et je me réveillais en sursaut, dans mon lit.

J'étais en sueur, mais je n'avais pas froid.

« - Mauvais rêve ? »

Je baissais les yeux vers Loki, assit sur le sol, aux côtés du lit. Je fronçais les sourcils : son pelage n'était plus noir, mais blanc, avec des tâches d'une couleur qui se rapprochait plus du doré que du marron. Ses grands yeux de couleur différentes me fixaient, attendant une réponse.

Je me passais la main sur le visage, essuyant les gouttes de sueur et les quelques larmes.

« - Je ... Oui encore un ... bégayai-je en me retenant de tomber en larmes une nouvelle fois.

- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, cela fait la deuxième fois en une nuit que tu en fais un. Tu ne veux pas me raconter ? »

J'allais ouvrir la bouche, quand tous les détails de mon cauchemar me revinrent en tête. Je jetai ma couette et détalai hors de ma chambre, le chat sur mes talons.

Je soupirai de soulagement en découvrant la maison rangée, propre, et surtout sans aucune trace d'Aname et Miharu. Je tirai une chaise et m'affalai dessus, tandis que le félin monta sur la table en face de moi.

« - Tu vas m'expliquer ou tu vas encore me faire courir partout ? Me demanda t-il. »

Je l'ignorais et regardais l'heure sur la pendule de la pièce : midi moins le quart ... Je frissonnais rien qu'en lisant la position des aiguilles. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais je tremblais comme une feuille. Mon Dieu mais pourquoi faisais-je ces cauchemars, qui me paraissaient si réels ? Je tombai fou, je ne voyais pas d'autres explications. Ou alors c'était tout simplement le stress et l'angoisse du déménagement qui remontaient, et formaient des rêves bizarres. Plus que bizarres …

« - Ruki ? »

Ah, le chat, je l'avais presque oublié. Est-ce que je devrais lui en parler ? Après tout, il ne m'arrive que des choses étranges depuis que je suis ici. Et puis, il a réussit à deviner pour mes plaies sur la bras. Peut-être sait-il quelque chose ?

« - Tu veux que je te raconte les deux ? Lui demandai-je.

- Seulement ce que tu te souviens. »

Je fermai les yeux un instant : le problème, c'est que tout était encore bien imprégné dans ma mémoire, tous les petits détails, même insignifiants, les sensations … Tout, je me souvenais de tout.

« - Et bien je … Dans le premier, j'étais d'abord dans un couloir, un couloir tout en pierre. Et puis des flambeaux ce sont allumés au mur, mais tout seul, comme par magie. J'ai avancé, et j'ai terminé à quatre pattes devant une petit porte en bois abîmée. Je l'ai poussé, et j'ai atterri dans une armoire, assez vieille, et grande. Quand je suis sorti, j'étais dans un chambre qui ressemblait à une chambre des châteaux médiévaux … Avec les couleurs dorées et pourpres en dominantes.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de certains détails de cette chambre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans ?

- Je … Je crois qu'il y avait un berceau … Avec un voile … Et sur le coussin il y avait une lettre cousue. Laquelle je ne sais plus … Euh H ? M peut-être … C'était une de ces deux là.

- Hm … Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, je suis sorti de la chambre. J'étais dans un couloir, et j'ai entendu des bruits. J'ai regardé à travers une porte, et j'ai vu une femme qui accouchait, et une autre était à côté d'elle, lui tenant la main. D'ailleurs, je suis presque sûr que je connais ces cheveux et cette main, mais je ne saurais te dire à qui ça me fait penser. Ensuite, le bébé est né, et il criait tellement fort que j'en avais mal aux oreilles, et je me suis retrouvé en deux secondes dans une forêt, en pleine nuit. Les arbres ce sont écartés pour que j'avance, d'eux-même. Et puis, des voix me murmurait des choses, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Le pire, c'est que tout me paraissaient presque parfaitement normal.

- Et tu as vu quoi dans cette forêt ?

- Il y avait … Du brouillard. Et je suis arrivé devant quelqu'un … Quelqu'un qui était en train de … De boire mon sang, j'étais à terre, continuais-je en ravalant un haut de cœur. Et il s'est levé, et je ne voyais pas ses yeux, ni son nez … Je voyais ses mains, ses lèvres, pleins de … De mon sang ... »

Loki m'écoutait attentivement, ne perdait aucune miette de mon récit ; et au fur et à mesure que mes explications fusaient de ma bouche, je replongeais peu à peu dans mes rêves, sans même être endormi, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le plissement inquiet des yeux du félin.

« - Il avançait vers moi, et des voix me criaient des choses ...

- Quel genre de choses, Ruki ?

- « Pourquoi tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as trahi, pourquoi ! », hurlai-je. Je n'entendais que ça, et des ronces m'ont agrippé le bras, elles me griffaient et moi j'étais par terre essayant de leur échapper. Ensuite … Ensuite je me suis réveillé, et tu es arrivé … »

Je me calmais quelque peu, reprenant doucement mon souffle.

« - Et ton deuxième rêve ?

- Je me levais, normalement. Je suis allé dans la salle de bains et quand j'ai regardé dans le miroir … Je n'ai pas aperçu mon reflet. Alors j'ai pris peur et je suis descendu, et j'ai trouvé les corps d'Aname et Miharu dans la cuisine, massacrées, toutes les deux … Éventrées, égorgées … Et le même homme est apparu, et je me suis réveillé. »

J'inspirais un grand coup, sortant d'une sorte de transe qui m'avait emporté loin de la réalité, hors du temps et de la pensée. Loki me regardait, intrigué.

« - C'est tout ?

- Oui, c'est tout. »

Il baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir.

« - Est-ce que … Ca pourrait avoir un rapport avec le déménagement, et ce qui se passe depuis que je suis entré au lycée …? Ou j'invente tout ?

- Comment ça ce qui se passe depuis que tu es au lycée ?

- Et bien … En fait depuis que je suis là-bas … C'est peut-être idiot, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe, tout le temps, en permanence, où que j'aille, sauf quand je quitte l'établissement. »

J'allais lui parler de Reita, mais je me retins. Que viendrait-il faire dans l'histoire ? Et puis, à part que c'est une personne à éviter, malgré tout il y a quelque chose chez lui qui m'attire, sans que je ne sache quoi, ni comment. Son regard était si froid, si impénétrable … Profond aussi, mais comme vide de sentiments. Le côté sombre et mystérieux de sa personne me donnais envie d'aller découvrir tous ces secrets, et tout ce qu'il renferme. Mais … Je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas. C'est incroyable qu'en seulement quelques regards, il soit arrivé à me captiver. Mais cela, Loki ne doit évidemment pas le savoir, c'est mon secret.

« - Il y a quelque chose d'autre, je me trompe Ruki ? »

Je levai la tête vers lui : comment avait-il deviné ? Peut-être que j'en laissais paraître l'impression, mais je ne lui dirais rien. Après tout, pourquoi me confierai-je à un chat qui parle ? Rien que cette pensée me semblait irréelle.

« - Tes pensées sont impénétrables, et je sais que tu ne me diras rien. Néanmoins, il serai bon que tu me dise tout ...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu n'es pas un psychologue, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Tu n'es qu'un chat qui parle, je ne sais même pas si je dois croire ce que je vois, j'ai l'impression de tomber fou !

- Tu n'es pas fou, tu es seulement en train de changer, et de te rendre compte de ces changements.

- Quels changements ?

- Tu verras par toi-même.

- Tu m'énerves avec tes énigmes ! Et puis, je ne t'ai pas encore posé toutes mes questions concernant ton existence, et le pourquoi de ta venue dans ma vie !

- Mais je t'écoutes. »

J'avais mal au crâne. Heureusement que je n'étais pas en cours. J'avais besoin de comprendre tout ça, de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivais et pourquoi. Je me levai pour aller prendre une aspirine, m'accoudant ensuite contre la table.

« - D'abord, qui es-tu ? Commençai-je.

- Tu sais que mon nom est Loki, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

- Comment veux-tu que je comprenne si tu ne me dit rien ?

- Continues tes questions. »

Je poussais un soupir de mécontentement : ce chat allait me rendre dingue.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu arrives comme ça dans ma vie, du jour au lendemain ?

- Pour te protéger, et veiller sur toi, et sur certaines choses.

- Certaines choses ?

- Des secrets qui j'espère ne te seront pas révélés avant longtemps, et avant que tu ne sois prêt.

- Des secrets ? Par rapport à quoi ?

- Sur ta vie, et sur beaucoup de choses encore.

- Ma vie ...? »

Je tirai une chaise et m'asseyais : que voulait-il dire ?

« - Je te l'ai dit : il y a des choses que tu ne dois pas savoir, Ruki., reprit-il.

- … Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles ? Les chats ne parlent pas.

- Je n'étais pas un chat, avant. J'ai du prendre cette forme pour sauver ma vie.

- Je suppose que tu ne peux pas me dire ce que tu étais avant ...

- Exactement. »

Je soupirais bruyamment : j'en avais trop appris pour la journée. J'aurais voulu aller me recoucher, mais la peur de faire encore ses cauchemars m'en dissuadais. Malgré tout, je m'assoupissais devant la télévision sans m'en rendre compte, et cette fois-ci sans refaire de rêves similaires.

**o O o O o**

Le lendemain, je suis retourné en cours, mais je n'avais plus refais de cauchemars. Évidemment, Kai et Uruha m'avaient demandé la raison de mon absence de la veille, mais je ne leur ai pas parlé de ma nuit.

Ce jour-là, je n'ai vu Reita, ni Aoi, ni Maya et Hiroto. Les jours suivants non plus.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette absence de Reita avait fait place à un grand vide en moi. Je ressentais comme un manque, alors que je n'avais jamais entendu le son de sa voix, alors que je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole, alors que je n'ai fais que le regarder. Pourquoi un tel sentiment alors que je ne le connais pas, que je ne savais strictement rien de lui ?

Les semaines sont passées. Un mois pour être précis. Toujours aucune trace d'eux. Évidemment, je n'en avais pas parlé à Uruha, Kai et Loki. D'ailleurs, je me suis beaucoup lié d'amitié avec eux et Takeru, et j'avais appris à accepter la présence de ce chat, qui n'étais malgré tout pas déplaisante. Mais ce vide, ce trou en moi ne se refermait pas. Pourquoi fallait-il que je ressente quelque chose comme ça …?

**o O o O o**

_« C'est l'un des derniers endroits où nous devons fouiller. _

_- Mais Uruha, ici c'est leur territoire. On ne peut pas entrer. _

_- Nous chercherons simplement dans le cimetière, il y a peut-être des indices sur la raison de cette soudaine absence. »_

_ La colline offrait une vue magnifique sur la ville éteinte. La forêt était à quelques mètres d'Uruha et Kai, derrière eux. Ils se trouvaient à la limite du territoire de Reita, et comptait bien briser cette barrière pour rechercher un quelconque indice sur les actions de ce dernier. Kai essayait vainement de dissuader Uruha, car il savait pertinemment que cela créera des tensions. Mais le châtain ne voulait pas l'écouter. _

_Alors qu'ils allaient dépasser la frontière du territoire de leur ennemi, deux ombres noires tombèrent à terre, s'élevant à la taille d'un homme, pour en former les contours, laissant apparaître Reita et Aoi devant eux. _

_« - On peut savoir ce que vous comptiez faire à l'instant ? Attaqua Reita._

_- Tient, je n'aurais pas pu demander mieux que de te trouver devant moi, lui répondit Uruha. _

_- Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de dépasser les frontières de notre territoire, lança Aoi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. _

_- Peut-on savoir ce que vous mijotez ? Que veut dire cette absence ? Cracha Kai. »_

_ Les deux amis se regardèrent et ricanèrent en chœur. _

_« - Et vous croyez qu'on va vous le dire ? S'amusa le blond. _

_- Oh que oui tu va nous le dire, surtout que vous connaissant ..._

_- Oh, et que va t-elle faire, la rousse ? Elle va me mordre peut-être ? C'est amusant Aoi, regarde la s'énerver. _

_- Reita, ne me provoque pas ..._

_- Tu ne me fais pas peur avec tes menaces, Uruha. Maintenant foutez-moi le camp de mon territoire, où je serais obligé de vous réduire en miette et de vous rendre à votre pauvre et minable clan comme ça ! »_

_ C'en fut trop pour le châtain, qui réprima un grognement, fermant les yeux. Kai posa une main sur son épaule alors que ses poings se serrèrent, enfonçant ses ongles peu longs dans sa paume. Reita et Aoi devant eux riaient de plus belle, apparemment amusés par la situation. Sentant l'énervement monter en son ami, Kai resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de celui-ci : la bête prenait le dessus sur ses sens. _

_« - Uruha, calmes-toi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. On s'en va. »_

_ Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, et lui répondit par un grognement sourd. Kai vit les dents du châtain s'allonger pour devenir des crocs, son dos se recourba, un poil doux et roux recouvra tout son corps, ses mains et ses pieds se changèrent en pattes. Le loup grogna plus fort encore, signifiant par là sa colère, sa hargne. _

_« - Uruha, arrêtes ça ! Hurla le brun. »_

_ Mais il ne l'écoutait toujours pas, et bondit en un saut fulgurant sur Reita, qui l'évita de justesse. _

_« - Tu veux jouer à ça, hein ? Très bien, mais tu vas perdre !_

_- Reita, arrêtes tout de suite ! S'écria Kai. »_

_ Et alors qu'Aoi lança un regard rempli de pitié à son ennemi brun, Reita enleva sa veste et la jeta sur la côté. Il fit craquer son cou avant de serrer les poings et de fixer Uruha qui lui faisait face. Des veines apparurent sous sa peau, ses muscles se gonflèrent et se contractèrent. Il poussa un long grognement haineux, et son visage s'étira en museau, des crocs remplacèrent ses dents, il tomba à genou pour ensuite finir à quatre pattes : un magnifique loup noir avait laissé place au blond au bandeau. _

_« - Ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas affrontés, n'est-ce pas Uruha ?_

_- Crois-moi que je n'aurais aucune pitié. _

_- Et moi je vais te tailler en pièce, tu l'auras bien cherché …! »_

_ Et alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, il s'élança droit vers Uruha, qui n'hésita pas à bondir sur lui. Ils tombèrent à terre, Reita au-dessus de son ennemi. En un quart de seconde, il planta ses crocs dans la gorge du loup roux, le maintenant avec ses pattes. Mais ce dernier riposta après avoir poussé un glapissement de douleur, et envoya ses griffes sur le museau de son adversaire, qui dégagea son emprise. Uruha put alors l'éjecter, et se remettre debout. Le blond ne lui laissa pas de répit, et sauta une nouvelle fois dessus. Ils échangèrent coups de griffes et coups de pattes avant de retomber à terre, et de nouveau bondir l'un sur l'autre. Ce fut au tour d'Uruha d'attraper la gorge de Reita, mais ce dernier retint son gémissement, et le secoua dans tous les sens avant de l'envoyer valser à terre, quelques mètres plus loin, près d'un arbre ; et alors qu'il allait se relever, il le poussa violemment contre le tronc frappant sa tête sur l'écorce dure. Uruha, sonné, essaya de répliquer avec ses griffes, et réussi à atteindre l'arrière de son crâne. Il lui sauta dessus et attrapa ses flancs entre ses canines, avant que Reita ne le frappe violemment pour l'écarter, et lui rendre l'appareil en lui arrachant la peau des hanches. Le châtain poussa un cri déchirant, et se débattis en envoyant un coup de tête dans celle de son ennemi, qui tomba à terre, sonné._

_« - Reita, Uruha ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite, bon sang ! S'égosillait Kai, en vain._

_- Tu peux toujours user ta salive, même si Reita t'entends, il ne s'arrêtera pas, lui répondit Aoi avec un sourire moqueur. »_

_ Kai soupira, et jeta un regard inquiet à son ami qui se battait contre son ennemi de toujours. Il tenta de trouver un solution pour mettre un terme à cela, tandis qu'Uruha attrapa une des pattes avant de Reita dans sa gueule, et la tordit jusqu'à entendre un craquement et un gémissement très mécontent de la part du blond. Ils se jetèrent une nouvelle fois l'un sur l'autre, dans une rage tellement forte que Kai ne savait plus quoi faire pour les arrêter, alors qu'Aoi regardait la scène avec intérêt, mais surtout, sans aucune once de pitié pour l'un des deux combattants, mais il voulait, tout comme Reita, qu'Uruha soit le plus amoché possible. _

_Mais Kai se décida à agir, et usa de ses pouvoirs pour se concentrer sur Reita, et le téléporter à côté d'Aoi, loin d'Uruha qui tomba et agonisait à terre. Profitant de cet effet de surprise, il couru jusqu'à son ami, qui entre temps avait repris sa forme humaine. Le brun s'accroupit à ses côtés pour constater les dégâts : le châtain avait le visage déformé par la douleur, la main pleine de sang sur sa hanche gauche, complètement déchiquetée par les crocs de Reita. Une marque profonde de griffure barrait son front, et du sang en coulait également. Il gémissait faiblement, le souffle erratique ; Kai l'aida à se relever, et passa son bras droit par-dessus ses propres épaules. Il jeta un regard haineux envers leurs ennemis, et Uruha tenta de faire de même, un œil fermé à cause de la douleur, mais garda la tête baissée. _

_« - Crois-moi Reita, tu le paiera un jour, lança le brun avant de disparaître. » _

_ Aoi baissa le regard vers le loup noir à ses côtés : Reita reprit sa forme humaine, et se releva. De son poignet, il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre, et cracha celui qu'il avait dans la bouche. Sa tempe droite et son nez saignait aussi, et de multiples traces de griffures rougeâtres lui brûlaient la peau. Il tenta de bouger son bras gauche, et poussa un grognement de douleur : ses os avaient été cassés, et cela allait mettre du temps avant de se réparer. _

_« - Tu t'es légèrement emporté, Reita, constata Aoi avec amusement. Et il n'y est pas allé de main morte non plus, cette fois. _

_- Crois-moi qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il souffre plus que moi, ricana le blond avec un sourire en coin. Il à cherché, il à trouvé, c'est tout. Si Kai ne m'en avais pas empêché, je le déchiquetait sur place, répondit le moins âgé des deux, le souffle court. Aoi, je crois que cette confrontation va finalement nous être utile._

_- Hm, et pourquoi ?_

_- Avec de telles blessures, Uruha ne se risquera pas à sortir demain. Donc nous allons agir demain. _

_- Très bien. Tu devrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour soutenir ton bras, les os ne vont pas se remettre en place en une nuit, et ta plaie sur ton épaule non plus d'ailleurs._

_- Non laisses, ça ira très bien comme ça. Dis à Maya et Hiroto de se préparer. »_

_ Aoi acquiesça, et se volatilisa dans l'air en fumée noire. _

_Reita resta immobile quelques secondes, puis tomba à genoux, se tenant le bras gauche. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait en dire, il souffrait beaucoup. Son coude était rougi, et son avant-bras allait bénéficier de pas mal de bleus. Il essuya le sang qui tâchait ses cheveux blonds sur sa tempe, puis poussa un grognement de rage et de douleur : Uruha allait le payer très cher. _

_

* * *

_

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! **

**Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai l'impression que ça stagne un peu pour le moment ô.o M'enfin normalement le prochain chapitre sera plus … Mouvementé ? **

**J'ai eu du mal à le terminé celui-là, il devait pas se finir sur ça. J'SUIS NULLE ! XD Mais je me suis dit que si je faisais plus long, ça allait faire trop tâche par rapport à la longueur des autres. X,X Et pusi autant entretenir le suspens, non ? x)**

**Bisous ! **

**Aaiko. **


End file.
